Sleeping Spell - Le charme du sommeil (English version)
by BetteBealsFan
Summary: Let's go back to season 1 of Once Upon a Time. The curse was broken when the Savior kissed her son's forehead but he didn't wake up... Did Emma miss something ? #Swanqueen
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone ! Here my first SQ story (initially written in French) translated by EvilChachouuu. Thank you for your time EC !

* * *

Emma crossed the street with a blank stare, wondering why nothing had worked as expected.

It had been a week now that her son was in a coma, or rather under the spell of this mayor who is also a witch, the person she was avoiding to see now. Emma did not understand, she had kissed her son on the forehead with so much love and hope, but the wave of magic that passed through them only awakened the memory of the inhabitants of Storybrooke, her son still alive but inanimate.

The blonde wanted to rush over Regina to strangle her and finally see her give her last breath, but her pain was so weighty that she just froze near her son's hospital bed, like locked in a bubble. The world around her no longer mattered.

Regina leaned back on one of the chairs and cried like never before. She did not have as much time as Emma to assimilate what had happened. When her eyes rose in the direction of Dr. Whales, she knew … The other doctors and nurses circled her. She sharply understood that it was time for her to hide.

Back to reality, Emma was torn from her thoughts by Ruby, who placed the glass she had ordered in front of her. The wolf gave her a warm and concerned smile without daring to express herself. The blonde returned her smile, relieved to have a refuge as warm as Granny's. Without really trying to listen carefully, she still heard the conversation from the table behind her. She caught the words 'death', 'pain' and 'evil queen' within the same sentence. Among the voices, she quickly recognized three of the seven dwarves as well as Jefferson, there is also another person whom she can't identify.

For a moment, she wanted to join them, to just tell them that she would be happy to help them with their task and that their Queen should suffer as long as possible for torturing so many people in such a short time – a short time for her, but she suddenly remembers that this is not the case for the inhabitants of this town, who were stuck in a different space-time continuum and condemned to relive the same day again and again for 28 years – to the delight of an embittered and vicious woman.

Regina would regret it, for sure, but not like this … Emma had seen the mayor burst into tears when she saw that Henry was not waking up and Emma knew that guilt would surely be the most painful of prisons.

Emma turned on her stool to face the group of plotters. They had obviously not noticed that the Sheriff of the city was right next to them. They examined her with a look of anger and understanding and they listened carefully when Emma opened her mouth.

"Guys … I know how easy and how jubilant it would be to go find the Mayor to make her pay for all this mess …" Emma lowered her head, triturating her fingers she had often dreamed tighten around Regina's neck. "But we are not like that, we can't kill and lower ourselves to her level. She will have to pay for her actions, but not like that."

She raised her head to appreciate the attentive listening of her audit and was interrupted by Grumpy who has his teeth clenched and ready to stand up to fight.

"Listen Emma, I know what you're going through … in fact no, I can only imagine, but you know as much as we do that the Queen will never be judged here, your laws certainly don't include this kind of situation. So let's find her together and end her reign now!"

His companions got up together, noisily approving their friend's speech. Emma sighed, she understood their fury. She got up too and put a hand on the angry dwarf's shoulder.

"Indeed. You can only imagine what I'm going through, but I do experience it. I can feel exactly what Regina is feeling right now. Furthermore, I didn't raise Henry, she did. She made a lot of mistakes, but I know very well that at this moment she is even more miserable than you could wish."

As Emma looked up at the other members of the group, they tried again with a sad and frustrated face. She speaks again just before leaving the diner without looking back.

"You're better than that."

xxx

In the Mayor's office, Regina was sitting at her desk, stroking a picture of Henry with her fingertips. She should never have waged war on Emma, or rather, Emma should never have resisted her! She was convinced that nothing would have happened if this damn blonde had not appeared in their lives. Now she was stuck in the town hall and the street was full of people who wanted her death. Fortunately, her office had a shower room and she always had some spare clothes here. She wanted to be with Henry in the hospital more than anything, if only she was sure of going out herself.

Regina was suddenly startled by a presence in the room, the Sheriff stood in front of her. Emma was staring at her and the frame the mayor was still holding in her left hand. The brunette was suddenly worried that this woman would be the last person she would see, but the blonde stepped forward slowly and searched for her words as well as a way of speaking that was neither aggressive nor desperate.

"You're not safe in this town, but you can't run away." Regina hung on Emma's every word and waited to see what would fall on her. "I have an offer to make …" The blonde stepped forward until her hands were laid flat on the big desk, then stared intently at the brunette. "Save Henry with me and I will protect you from the inhabitants of this city."

While waiting for a response from Regina, she remained convinced that their collaboration would be the key. After taking over an air of composure, Regina finally expresses herself.

"I'm not sure you can do anything to protect me, Miss Swan, and there is nothing that can save Henry now … I know this spell and …"

Emma cuts her off and rolls her eyes.

"Yes. I do know. It takes a true love kiss to break such a curse and we tried, but nothing changed … That's why you refuse to save our son?"

Regina was destabilized by Emma's choice of words, the blonde was sure that the Mayor would not fail to remind her that Henry was _her_ son. However, no complaint came out of the mouth of the brunette, just a sigh and then an answer.

"I never said that I refused your offer, simply that you will not be able to protect me from all the persons of this city who want my death. They will surely get their way."


	2. Chapter 2

So Regina finally left the Town hall accompanied by the Sheriff. She didn't need to dodge the gaze of anyone since most of the people were gathered around David, visibly in full heroic 'Charming' discourse …

Regina rolled her eyes while listening to the 'Prince of desperate situations' in full speech. She had to admit it, each person present seemed touched by his words. Although she would never admit it, she was too when David advised the people to do nothing against her because she had indeed caused a lot of misfortunes and hatred, but that curse had also brought good changes in their lives. He talks about the Queen as an example of change through her behavior and personality, he introduced her as a woman in reintegration since Henry entered her life and the magic had come out of it.

Regina looked down for a moment. She tries in vain to hold back her tears when her son's name is pronounced by David. As she looked up, she stepped back in a defensive way when she realized that the crowd had turned towards her.

For many of them, they had never seen the Queen suffer so much. Some were jubilant while grumbling, others decided to abandon any idea of revenge towards Regina thanks to David's speech.

David continued for a moment, encouraging the inhabitants to resume their work, their lives, their habits which were now accomplished conscientiously.

xxx

A few days later, after a busy day doing her Sheriff's job, Emma decided to go watch Henry who was still in a coma. She was surprised to find Regina asleep next to him. It was probably the only time the brunette seemed peaceful. Emma looked at them for a moment, then she went to the other side of the bed to kiss her son's forehead, she was astonished to want to reproduce this tender gesture on Regina.

She shook her head.

*Has the day been so rough for me to think that?* She thought.

However, she had to admit it, Regina was very different at this moment than awake. She seemed gentle, tender and almost friendly. Emma smiled while thinking about what Regina would do if she knew the blonde suddenly found her almost 'friendly'. It must be said that the pair was working rather well, they spent a lot of time together looking for solutions for the comatose state of their son. Yet they had avoided resorting to a particular person in Storybrooke, but there was really no other way right now…

Emma began to gently wake Regina, more in fear of putting her in a rotten mood than anything else. She caressed her cheek for a moment. She still had to tell her that there was no more alternative, they had to play their last card. Regina grunted slightly, frowning, which made Emma smile even more. How the Evil Queen could be such an adorable sleepy … Emma shook her head again, visibly surprised by her own thoughts.

Regina stretched slowly. She glanced at what could have awakened her and was surprised to see Emma standing near her with her hand still on her cheek. She looks at Emma's hand, and then her eyes, then her hand again before giving her a questioning look. Emma was at a loss so she removed her hand. She cleared her throat and broke the silence now unbearable.

"Uh … Sorry Regina. I just wanted to wake you up … uh … gently …"

"Well, you succeeded, Miss Swan. Although, avoid doing this again …"

The Queen rose gracefully from the bed while not daring to take a look at the blonde. In fact, the touch of her hand on her cheek had been one of the best moments of recent days. Now, she was no longer receiving affection or tenderness.

The more she spent time with Emma, the more she blamed herself. She realized gradually that the blonde wasn't responsible for the condition of her son, but she was the only one to be responsible. She was increasingly racked with guilt. Beside, Emma had noticed that. She regularly offered to have lunch or dinner with her to make sure she feeds herself a minimum, but most of the time Regina preferred to stay with her son, she had no appetite anyway.

"I guess you have a good reason to wake me up Sheriff …"

Emma had decided to call the Mayor by her first name, in fact she hadn't really decided, it just came like that along with a kind of closeness between the two women. Nonetheless, Regina didn't seem to want that closeness at every moment. Most of the time, the Queen became distant again in the presence of other people, but Emma could look around her right now, there was no one except her son still unconscious … So why these 'Sheriff' and 'Miss Swan' she thought buried in favor of a comfortable 'Emma'? That she particularly liked to hear in Regina's mouth, though.

"I finished the investigations you had asked me. I had help from my parents, Ruby and many others but no one seems to have a solution."

There was a dead silence. Regina stared at her with an ounce of annoyance as she was informed of this new failure.

Before she can express her frustration, Emma continued.

"There's still a last chance … You know that there's still someone who's probably able to help us to …"

She paused in the middle of her sentence. Emma pursed her lips in front of what she expected to see: Regina in a raging state.

"I know what you think about, or rather who. I have no intention to call on his services. You know it as well as me he will try to fool us, to make one of his corrupt deals, still … if he accepts! Now that he was reunited with his Belle, he's pissed at me. He will never want to help me."

Emma slowly approached her with a smile.

"Maybe not you, but Henry yes."

"What makes you think that? Rumple has never been interested in anyone but himself."

"Let's try regardless. We don't really have any other choice for the moment."

Regina groaned a bit before nodding.

The two women arrived half an hour later in front of Gold's shop. They looked at each other apprehensively before pushing the old wooden door.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell at the entrance of the store tinkled when the door opened. The two women walked to the counter, but nobody seemed to be in the shop. Emma approached the glass unicorns that made up the mobile of her former cradle while Regina contemplated the remains of the world she had belonged to. Many trinkets were still exposed near magic objects or expensive things that their owners should come soon to claim.

"How can I help you ladies?"

Mr. Gold was standing there. He was leaning on his cane, staring amusedly at this newly established duo.

"You can take that little grin out of your lips Mr. Gold, the mask is dropped for everyone."

The man concentrated on the Mayor for a moment before advancing towards the counter.

"Yours was much heavier to wear than mine, Your Majesty."

Emma wondered what was the story of these two fairy tale characters. They must have known difficult times to confront each other in such a burning gaze fight.

The blonde approached and decided to put an end to this uncomfortable situation.

"Mr. Gold, you already know that Henry fell into a deep coma, didn't you?"

"Thanks to our great sovereign, yes."

Regina made a considerable effort not to respond to this attack, she let Emma continue while crossing her arms of annoyance.

The blonde quickly watched Regina's reactions and continued.

"We need your help … We didn't find a solution and Henry remains an unconscious little boy in a hospital room."

"If I understand correctly I am … if I can say … your only hope. You sunk to a new low, dearie."

The satisfied smile on the face of the former Dark One almost took Emma to her breaking point, she restrained herself as much as Regina to wring his neck.

"You could say that … Do you have a solution to our problem?"

Gold turned away from the two women, responding lasciviously.

"You already know the solution. True love, a kiss and poof!"

He waved his hand as he walked toward the curtain leading to the back shop.

Emma didn't give him time to go far.

"We have already tried this! When I kissed Henry's forehead, the curse of Storybrooke broke, but not my son's. Then Regina and I mollycoddled him and our love for him is as pure as those described in your fairy tales."

Emma could swear to have heard a laugh from Gold, a mad laugh. He turned one last time to answer the sheriff he didn't believe so naive.

"Continue searching, Miss Swan. In my humble opinion, you have simply mistaken the target."

Then he disappeared behind the curtain, leaving Emma and Regina even more lost than before their meeting.

xxx

They met for dinner, at Regina obviously since they needed to be alone together and the Charming parents of Emma would have persisted to overwhelm them with questions – to which they have no answer at the moment.

"I don't understand how you could have been mistaken the 'target', Emma …"

Regina had decided to go back to a more casual manner of speaking to talk to the blonde who faced her. Emma looked up at the brunette, smiling at her slightly while hoping that she doesn't understand how she liked that she calls her by her first name.

"I don't understand either. Who's the target he told us about? I don't trust him. He probably said the first thing that comes to his head, making us believe he had the information we wanted."

"No you're wrong, dear. Rumplestiltskin may be cunning, selfish and a manipulator, but he's not a liar. When he gives information, you can trust him. That said, I don't understand why he didn't try to make a deal since he seemed to know the solution to our problem."

Her head in the clouds, Emma didn't answer, preferring to think herself about what seemed to escape her.

At the end of the meal, they remained next to each other in the living room sofa, each with a glass in the hand. Their discussion was a little off topic, the main 'topic' of their lives right now being their son, to talk about the Enchanted Forest.

Emma had so many questions to ask. Regina left untold some altercations with Snow-White and Emma didn't want to know how many deaths could have caused the former Evil Queen.

The mayor was now telling her story with Daniel and his tragic death. A tear fell from her eyes, but it was soon wiped by Emma's fingers who couldn't stand to see the woman crying. Regina didn't move back, instead of that she simply enjoyed the tender and affectionate touch granted to her. Surprised by her own actions but also by Regina's lack of reaction, Emma now let herself gently caress the cheek of the brunette, finding the same strange feeling as before. She watched her own hand go back and forth, then she stared at the luscious and surely soft lips of her son's adoptive mother. Regina had closed her eyes to fully enjoy the sensation, but she ends up opening them again to find Emma now dangerously close to her. She felt the eyes of the blonde on her own lips become so intense that she felt compelled to call her.

"Emma?"

"Hm?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Hm …" Emma finally locked her eyes in Regina's and then stammered. "Hm yeah … Everything is fine, thank you. I– I'm sorry … I was lost in my thoughts and …"

She was cut off by Regina's laughter, a sound she hadn't heard for a long time which contributed to accelerate her heartbeat exponentially.

"I think you have been drinking enough alcohol for tonight …"

Regina took the glass from her hands and put it on the coffee table. She herself didn't understand what had happened. For a moment, she no longer had control over her emotions. Only, she didn't think Emma would have the same reaction.

"Again, I'm sorry Regina. I am tired and it plays tricks on me …"

"Or my sad stories have curious effects on you …"

She took a sip of cognac and took advantage of the glass to hide her mocking smile. She admitted, of course, that the fatigue and the alcohol had provoked in Emma this strange attitude, but nonetheless attractive. She didn't know why, but recently Regina had been attracted to the Sheriff of her town. She has never been really attracted to women. At least, no woman had provoked her so much emotion as at the moment.

Emma watched Regina make fun of her unceremoniously and she felt that the well-being of the mayor had become an essential thing for her. And to think that she had wished her death a few days before …

She smiles silently and put Regina's glass in her turn. Without permission and without knowing the consequences of her act, she began to place herself between the arms of the brunette laid in the sofa. In the moment, Regina remained frozen, but she felt that this moment shouldn't be ruined by one of her sarcastic retorts that she usually used to say when she felt uncomfortable. Emma held her breath for a short time then relaxed when she felt Regina's arms embraced her, giving her back her hug. They both need comfort and couldn't hope for better than the arms of the one who lived the same drama.

The next morning, Regina woke up on this same sofa and was more comfortable than the day before. Her body was completely lying down, a heavy weight against her, a reassuring warmth that she didn't want to leave. It took her a moment to understand that it was Emma and to remember the night before. She had felt strange feelings that she didn't intend to try to understand, the situation could become even more embarrassing then she would have to break down the walls she had took so long to build around her heart. She felt Emma move slightly and moan in her sleep, Regina retained her laugh as the blonde moved more and more. She tried to wake her gently when Emma ends up moaning her name in a hot breath. Regina froze, caught by a sudden heat in her belly.

This blonde made her feel so much emotion!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here ! Thank you again to EvilChachouuu for her trad. Please leave reviews !**

"Emma …?" She whispered softly. "Wake up …"

"No. Five more minutes …" Replied Emma, decidedly determined to reposition herself properly in the arms of her host.

"Emma please, it's … awkward …"

"Hmf?"

Emma opened her eyes and discovered that the position of her body against Regina's was indeed very embarrassing. One of her thighs placed between those of the brunette, one of her hands on her breast … Emma's face suddenly turned red.

"Damn it! I'm sorry Regina, I was sleeping and I …"

"Yes, I noticed, Miss Swan."

*Damn it!* Thought Emma again.

She had been so comfortable with Regina that the woman had felt embarrassed to the point of returning to social conventions.

"Can we stop with the social standards? 'Miss Swan' is a bit too formal, right?"

"Especially considering our current _position_ …"

Regina emphasized her last word and made Emma understand to follow her gaze now on this damn thigh that seemed not to want to move from it new place.

Emma retreated quickly, still as red with shame, then smouthed out her clothes slightly.

"Again, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Regina finally got up and smiled at the blonde who probably would have wanted the earth to swallow her up, then the mayor explained that she could use her bathroom if she wanted to.

Emma thanked her but preferred to run away as quickly as possible to go home. The two women barely looked at each other, finding the situation already complicated.

xxx

Emma was in her little yellow car and was clutching the wheel trying to figure out what she felt last night and this morning. She drove to the loft praying for it to be empty at this hour.

Lack of luck, mommy and daddy were at home and both damn worried that their recently came back daughter didn't spend the night at home. They watched her enter sheepishly and with wrinkled clothes.

"Emma! What happened? Where were you?"

Snow rushed to hug her. She detected a fragrance she recognized on her daughter which didn't belong to her, she was sure. She pulled away from Emma to look at her questioningly.

Her father took over.

"We tried to call you several times. You weren't at the hospital or your office. Is everything alright?"

Emma just nodded before heading straight into the bathroom. She was unable to answer her parents' questions right now. First, she had to understand the turn of the events herself. She had just left Regina and she already missed her. Why did she want to go back in her arms?

On the other side of the door, Charming and Snow were discussing their daughter's disappearance at night and her strange attitude. They sat down at the table, Snow thought out loud.

"It's strange, this fragrance …"

David gave her a look of incomprehension and saw his wife find the answer to her own question.

"What? What fragrance?"

Snow widened her eyes as she finally recognized the perfume.

xxx

Emma took a shower, changed clothes and went to the hospital. Her son was still there, asleep. She spent a moment with him, telling him about her doubts and hopes. She even told him about Regina and the feelings which were suddenly assailing her. She saw him move, only for a second, she was sure, Henry had a reaction to what she said and then remained inert again.

She was cheered up and had to share this news with Regina. She took the direction of the mansion rather than the Sheriff's station. When Regina opened the door, she entered and told her story at an incredible speed. Henry's adoptive mother had to put a hand on her arm so that Emma finally calmed down.

"What were you talking to him about when he moved?"

Emma felt her cheeks turn red again.

"About you …"

She wanted to know more about the monologue she had with their son.

"About me …?"

Emma moved closer to Regina, now confused.

"I was just talking to him about last night, about the emotions that had overwhelmed me and the sudden urge to kiss you."

It hadn't been an accident, Emma became particularly familiar with her and the fact that she confessed her intentions made her blush too. She felt that heat again when she stared at the blonde's lips, imagining what it might be like to kiss them. Emma realized that Regina was feeling the same, she closed the little space that remained between them. Their bodies now pressed against each other.

Emma brought her face closer to the Queen's, who only had to do the other half of the way that separated their lips so that they finally touch each other. A groan escaped from both when Regina put a hand on the blonde's neck in order to deepen this kiss. It was initially soft, then passionate. Their tongues fought for dominance. They quickly found themselves in the living room, next to the sofa where they had slept. Emma came out on top, she pushed Regina on this couch before covering her with her own body afired with desire. They looked at each other for a moment. They caught their breath and then kissed again more desperately.

"Emma …"

Her first name pronounced by Regina excited her more and caused a kiss more and more languorous. Emma was quick to unbutton the blouse of the brunette, detailing every new inch of her skin until then unexplored. Emma sought permission to continue in Regina's eyes and when she saw her dark orbs, she realized that her desire was totally shared. She undertook to strip her more and more, letting appear two perfect breasts that she hastened to taste. Regina let out a moan, two moans … she invited Emma to continue while guiding her with her hand.

Regina was stroking her blond hair and didn't understand how a woman could excite her so much. Nevertheless, she couldn't take the wait anymore, she straightened up and compelled Emma to do the same, giving her the opportunity to undress her in her turn while enjoying her lips. There was no more dominance, just an irrepressible desire for the other.

Emma removed Regina's skirt, then her underwear become cumbersome. The blonde ran her tongue along her belly and then went down further. She felt Regina arching under her path, the sounds of pleasure from the brunette encouraged her to continue. She finally arrived at her destination, the sounds were transformed into little cries definitely exhilarating. Then, she tasted Regina and played softly with her tongue, without much pressure despite the hand in her hair ordering her to lick more ardently. Emma couldn't believe she was currently between the Queen's thighs, she reveled in the little power she had at that moment, then decided to free Regina from her wait. She became more feisty and thrust two fingers.

Regina threw her head back on the sofa while moaning even more and taking up a faster pace, she felt so close to deliverance.

Emma closed her eyes, she settled perfectly with the imposed rhythm and suddenly heard Regina sream her name as she reached orgasm.

It didn't last long, but it had been so intense that Regina thought she could no longer speak or move in her life. As she caught her breath, she felt Emma come up to kiss her mouth again. This time with something else besides envy, something they both didn't felt for years. Love.

A magical aura surrounded them and then dispersed beyond the walls of the mansion. They didn't noticed because they were both absorbed by the magic of the moment. Emma untied her lips from those of her lover a few moments.

"I love you, Regina."

Even before the woman responds to Emma's sensational revelation, her phone rang. They grumbled at the same time, they didn't want to break this moment, but when Emma's phone did the same, they understood why. Emma was the first to reach her cellphone, then Regina grabbed hers.

"Hello?"

They looked at each other's eyes as their interlocutors told them the same news.

"He's awake …"


	5. Chapter 5

Once arrived at the hospital, Emma entered her son's room, she found him sitting chatting and joking with his grandfather. She rushed into his arms, almost suffocating the boy who was so happy to see his biological mother again.

"Emma! You succeed! I knew you would managed to do it!"

"Henry … I was so scared …"

Regina came in and did the same, almost pushing Emma aside to take her place. However, Henry's embrace was colder, Regina felt it and pulled away from her son to look at him and apologize.

"I'm so, so sorry Henry … I didn't want to … well, it wasn't for you …"

"I know … You tried to poison Emma."

The person in question was ill at ease and she hastened to defend the Mayor.

"Don't blame your mother, she did everything to repair her fault."

Henry stared at Emma, scowling face.

"You forgive her after she wanted to kill you?"

"I didn't try to kill her … I just wanted to put her to sleep …"

This excuse sounded much better in Regina's head than once articulated. She straightened and gave a look of distress to the blonde who just shrugged and whispered to her.

"He's not wrong …"

"Emma!"

Regina gave her a disapproving look but saw that the blonde was just teasing her. She smiled at her tenderly, leaving Henry absolutely fogged.

"Wait, what's going on? Did I miss something?"

The two women looked at him without answering, Henry's eyes went from one to the other. He tried in vain to understand why and how they had arrived at this level of complicity. His gaze finally turned to Emma, he found his cheerful expression again.

"How did you do it then?"

"How did I do what?"

"To break the curse? To wake me up?"

"The curse broke when I bent over you to kiss your forehead, it was really magical."

Emma remembered this moment perfectly and hoped that this explanation would be enough to satisfy Henry's curiosity.

"Great! I knew you were the Savior!" He now called out to David, who had remained silent until then, lost in thought. "So you are Emma's father and my grandfather! … But if the curse has just been broken, why don't you run to find Snow-White?"

David opened his mouth to answer and then closed it again, seeing the reproachful look of his daughter. She shook her head to keep him quiet but froze when Henry looked at her. The boy knew something was wrong.

"You're not so discreet Emma … You hide something from me."

Emma sighed, then decided to answer.

"In fact, kid … The curse has been broken for several weeks …"

"But … I just woke up … So your kiss on my forehead didn't work immediately for the sleeping spell?"

Snow, who had been waiting on the doorstep, decided to intervene with a knowing smile on her lips.

"No, it seems that Emma has found another solution for that. Besides, we would like to know which one?"

The Charmings and their grandson had their eyes fixed on Emma and waited impatiently for a justification. Emma sought help from Regina who, despite her seeming embarrassment a few minutes earlier, now seemed to be enjoying the blonde's bad luck. Emma gave her a frantic, then hateful look when she realized she wouldn't help her, quite the contrary! The looks on her became more and more insistent, she turned red again. Regina enjoyed watching her shift from foot to foot, like a girl to whom we ask for an explanation after she has made a mistake. Regina stared at her son and took a mysterious tone.

"We can not say anything yet … It's a new secret operation we'll talk about later …" She winked at him.

Emma could breathe again and just smiled at Henry, who was looking in her eyes for a reason to believe that the Evil Queen and the Savior had been able to work together to succeed in defeating his spell. Henry responded to his adoptive mother with a smile.

"Ok … I can't wait to know… Can you tell me at least what was the name of your operation?"

The name 'Cobra' being already taken, it was necessary for the two women to rack their brains quickly so that their lie would look true. Emma hurried.

"Operation kitten …"

All the people gathered in the room were now staring at the Sheriff who cursed herself for such a ridiculous name. Even Regina watched her for a moment, stunned by her inability to lie.

Henry frowned, trying to understand the meaning.

"Operation kitten? I don't see th …"

Emma interrupted her son during his interrogation, remembering why he chose 'Operation Cobra' on their last adventure.

"It's precisely to bury the lead …" More or less proud of her answer, she found an excuse to leave the room. "I'll … talk to Dr. Whale and ask if you can go out now …" She nodded to Regina, who followed her without flinching.

"Operation kitten?" Regina giggled as she thought back to this conversation.

"Sorry, I didn't find better."

"It would have been a shame to have worse … How did you pick up that name?"

"I don't know … It came my way … Would you have preferred that I tell him the truth?!"

"Oh yes, I can imagine your parents' heads …" In imitating Emma's voice as well as her outspokenness, Regina continued. "Hey kid! It's simple! I tear all your mother's clothes off to bonk her and hop … Magic!"

Emma held a nervous laugh as she hit Regina's arm gently.

"Hey! I don't speak like that!"

The blonde was surprised by the casual nature of the brunette in this situation.

"Why are you suddenly so cool?"

Regina sighed slowly, looking into her eyes.

"Henry is awake, it's all that matters. As for the truth, I myself would like to know where it leads us but not now, one day at a time."

Emma nodded, their son was back, it was indeed the most important. Still, she was eager to talk to Regina about their new relationship and especially to find out if the brunette was planning to keep it that way or just become friends again. At this thought she had a pang, she knew she loved Regina, she even told her but had no response from her, she wondered if her feelings were actually shared. The Mayor was perhaps simply lacking in attention, tenderness or even sex! Emma had a salacious smile detailing the perfect body of the Queen – now in conversation with Dr. Whale. She hurried to join them, dismissing those tempting images away from her head. After all she would have plenty of time to focus on this matter another day.


	6. Chapter 6

Back home, alone, Emma was disappointed that Dr. Whale preferred to keep Henry under observation for the night. She knew, however, that his well-being was above all else. Regina had wanted to go home directly, without another word. Now that the "Operation Kitten" was over, she had to move on … Emma chuckled, admitting she had completely talked crap with that ridiculous name. She was convinced that Henry had understood her ploy but her boy was smart enough to understand that it wasn't time for him to know the truth.

Emma collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep like that, unable to undress herself. That night she dreamed of Regina … again. Her hands on her, her irresistible lips and her captivating look.

The next morning she woke up softly with a strange sensation. An unusual strength and energy. She took a shower and headed to her favorite restaurant. She greeted a few people as she walked in and sat down on her bar stool. For once, it wasn't Ruby who came to take her order but Granny. The old lady looked concerned and caught Emma's attention.

"Hi Granny! What's wrong this morning? Did you have another argument with your granddaughter?"

"I would have preferred, she just didn't come back last night. She had to open but when I arrived she was not there."

"You should have called me, the Sheriff is here for that."

"I thought she would reappear in the morning to tell the truth. But now I'm really worried … Can you do something?"

"This isn't the first time she stayed out all night … I will find her. Can you give me a takeaway coffee and a donut, please?"

"Right away Sheriff!"

Emma imagined to find Ruby in a part of the city, still drunk after a night with too much alcohol. The wolf had a habit of letting go recently. To tell the truth, since she had recovered her memory, she couldn't stand to be in Storybrooke anymore. She missed the Enchanted Forest.

Emma went around the city, visited some bars, questioned passersby but without result. It was almost noon, her belly growled louder and louder but her worry grew, so she decided to look for where Ruby was taking refuge when she feels blue: the forest.

After a good half hour walking on a trail, she heard tears. As she got closer, she recognized her friend sitting on a stump, her head hidden in her hands. Her torn clothes were falling apart. Emma approached again when Ruby looked up at her.

"E-Emma?"

"Ruby? What happened to you? Who did you do that?"

Unable to answer, Ruby started to cry even more. Emma hugged her for a moment, silently.

"Did you look at the moon yesterday?"

"Hmm no … I don't h …"

"It was full …"

"Listen Ruby, you can't dwell on the past like that … Your past life is your past life …"

Ruby straightened to look at the blonde and make her understand that she didn't feel regret but fear.

"The wolf came back."

"It's not possible, it would be necessary that …"

"That magic has returned …"

Emma thought for a moment, speechless. She couldn't measure the importance of this revelation. Ruby continued.

"I think I killed someone, Emma …"

"What?!"

Ruby nodded to the tall grass, Emma turned her head slowly and saw the bloodstains disappearing behind the trees. She rose slowly, she was afraid of finding the corpse of a poor wretch who was in the wrong place at the wrong time the day before.

She picked up some brambles and moved on again until she hit something. She dropped her eyes apprehensively and was terribly relieved by the sight of a doe and disgusted by the state in which it was. She winced as she looked away and shouted at Ruby.

"Don't worry Ruby, it's just a doe!"

She retraced her steps, finding the wolf standing, who couldn't believe her ears.

"Are you sure about it?"

"Rather yes. It must be said that my years of experience allowed me to differentiate between a human corpse and an animal corpse." She said smiling to Ruby decidedly happy with the verdict. She took Emma in her arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you …"

"I didn't do much … But it remains the fact that if the wolf is back it means that someone has brought magic into this world."

xxx

In the afternoon, Emma went to the Mayor's office knowing perfectly well that Regina would be there and absorbed into all kinds of boring paperwork. She knocked softly on the door and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in, Sheriff."

The blonde did what she said with surprise.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I know you can no longer live without me."

"What pretentiousness, Your Majesty!"

Emma went around the office and Regina's chair. The brunette hadn't moved or looked up at her. The blonde pressed her lips to Regina's neck. She inhaled the fragrance she had missed so much, and then, going back to her ear, she whispered.

"You know, we didn't finish our debate the other night …"

"Hm hm? What debate?"

Emma didn't answer and ran a hand through Regina's hair, tilting her head for better access to her neck. As she suspected, the brunette had a thrill, feeling the blonde's tongue on one of the most erogenous areas of her body, or almost. Regina resisted without much conviction.

"It's not really the best place for that …"

Emma continued to whisper in her ear with a sensual, sultry voice.

"I often fantasized about places like this where I could take care of you."

Regina couldn't stop a groan from crossing the barrier of her lips. She had wanted to appear stoic, but had failed miserably. Emma swiveled the chair to sit astride Regina, who hurriedly put her arms around her temptress's waist. The blonde didn't lose more time to taste again to the lips of the brunette who has no more objection. They kissed as passionately as last time and the urge was all the more dazzling by the fact that Regina hadn't returned the favor to Emma. The Sheriff was still left unsatisfied and was planning to fix the problem right here. Regina pushed her to get up and pressed her against the window, she forced Emma to keep her hands away from her body, which earned her a small grunt of displeasure.

"You requested it, Miss Swan. Today you're mine."


	7. Chapter 7

It was because of the bestial look on her that Emma almost lost her balance, but she was firmly caught hold by a Regina more than audacious. The blonde finally found the social standards much more exciting once imprinted with erotic promises.

So it was Regina's turn to take care of her neck, kissing and licking every inch with the firm intention of tormenting the sheriff. She put a hand behind her back, she unhooked her bra without wasting time then took off her leather jacket to throw it further.

Regina continue the undressing, she put Emma's tank top over her head which joined the rest of the clothes on the ground. She stared for a moment the beautiful body she had in front of her before caressing one breast while kissing the other. Emma moaned in pleasure as she felt Regina's lips wander over her without any modesty.

Emma suddenly realized that the windows in the office showed too much of their activity. Her breath came in puffs and gasps, she whispered.

"Regina … the window … people could see us …"

"Someone suddenly becomes modest, dear?"

"I admit that it was not part of my fantasies …"

Regina was visibly amused by the embarrassment of her lover and gave her one of her best smiles before directing her to her desk. She invited her to sit down and then pushed with a gesture all that could be on it, undisturbed by the noise of objects, papers and binders falling heavily on the ground.

"And was the desk part of it?"

Clearly caught off guard, Emma looked at her with such desire that she would not have had to answer, yet she forced herself.

"Yes … And for a long time …"

Regina took off her pants but didn't bother to remove the thong underneath. Emma didn't really have a habit of wearing it, she was more like panty or boxer, but there she was well prepared for the brunette. Regina ran a finger along the fabric with a soft touch, which had the effect of making Emma shudder. The mayor continued her caress along one of her thighs to finally reach the point of all her attentions. She then leaned over her, inviting the blonde to lie down more on the desk to then fully stand between her legs. She pressed her fingers a little more against the intimacy of Emma, who only wanted to be finally released.

"Fuck me Regina …"

The effect was instant on the brunette who struggled to keep her self-control, she moaned against her lips as she slid her hand under the ridiculously small fabric. Indeed, Emma was ready for her, her fingers slid without resistance and entered her wildly. Emma screamed, not caring now who could hear her. Regina was encouraged to give more impetuous thrusts, leading her wrist to increase the pace of her comings and goings. Emma let her head fall back, interrupting their kiss. Regina eyed her greedily throughout their carnal act, redoubling strength and jubilant to see the effect she could have on the blonde hanging desperately at her desk.

xxx

Later in the street, the Savior's parents listened attentively to the testimony of one of the inhabitants.

"I swear, tonight I saw a purple smoke fill the street … I'm not crazy! Just insomniac … I just wandered in the street and was suddenly surrounded …" Snow looked at him with interest, what curse had been cast on the city yet … She looked at her husband who didn't know what to say, but the inhabitant hastened to continue. "I went to the Sheriff's office right now but it was empty, I would have gone to the Mayor's office but …"

Charming knew that Regina often had a deterrent effect on residents asking for help so he reassured the man.

"Don't worry, we'll find her and let her know."

Snow and Charming walked to the town hall and knocked on the office door.

"Regina?"

"One minute!"

Emma and Regina had just finished their sexual intercourse and hastened to get dressed before letting them in. The blonde turned to her parents as she pretended to have an ordinary discussion with the Mayor.

"What are you doing here?"

Snow was not surprised to find her daughter in the Mayor's office, it had become a habit since the curse Henry had suffered. However, when she took Emma in her arms, she felt Regina's fragrance again on her daughter's skin and clothes. But she didn't ask any questions about it and spoke to the brunette visibly embarrassed by their presence.

"Regina, we need your help … It looks like a new curse has come up tonight."

"Definitely, I didn't do anything this time." She replied, more and more annoyed by the surprises this city was holding for her.

"We don't accuse you, we just want to know the reasons."

Emma suddenly remembered that she was Sheriff and hurriedly questioned her.

"A new curse? Someone disappeared?"

"No …"

"Memory loss?"

"No …"

"So what makes you think that a curse has been cast on Storybrooke again?"

"That night, a man witnessed a strange purple smoke invading the city. I confess we have no more details or clues, that's why we came to find you."

Emma thought for a moment, bit her lip and then turned to Regina.

"Now that you talk about it … Something weird happened …" The looks on her urging her to explain herself. Emma continued with the strange feeling of betraying the secret of her friend. "Ruby thinks the wolf has come back and has changed again last night …"

"Did you intend to keep this information for you a long time, Sheriff?"

Regina had jumped from her chair, glaring at Emma, the erotic formulas having been replaced by the name of her function in an angry tone.

"At first I didn't really realize, well yes … I had come to tell you about it just before … well …" Snow and David gave a concerned look to their daughter who continued. "Whatever … Actually I suspected that ... maybe someone had brought the magic back to Storybrooke."

The Queen was shocked and frozen by this information and by the fact that Emma only talked about it now, then disappeared in a purple cloud to reappear behind the Charmings. She was so surprised to be able to teleport herself that she stared at the other people in the room for a moment before thinking out loud.

"Rumplestiltskin …"

It was obvious that if this new sleight of hand didn't come from her, it could only come from the only person present in this city powerful enough to accomplish it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the chapter 8 ! Thanks for your reviews :)**

* * *

In the middle of the night, leaning against the low wall separating him from the water, Mr. Gold watched the sea lightly shake the moored boats. He then stared at the largest of them, sighing. As he was leaving, a relatively cold voice was heard behind him.

"Gold … How did you do this … 'magic trick'? If I can put it that way."

"What are you talking about, dearie?"

Regina wasn't fooled, she recognized that smirk the second Rumple turned around.

"Oh don't feign ignorance with me. I know what you did." She got close enough to him and gave him a knowing gaze. Gold didn't flinch. She was walking around him, continuing. "It's a rather risky action knowing that now we are at the same level."

"Don't overestimate yourself, we will never be at the same level … Moreover, even if you intend to avenge me in some ways, remember that I know your weakness."

Regina raised a disapproving eyebrow, her look of Evil Queen resurfacing.

"You would never dare to touch Henry."

"Who spoke about Henry? You've softened a lot lately. Is this different world? Full of temptations …" He turned back to the sea. "In any case, you have indeed changed. You let yourself be approached as a novice by a lovesick Savior."

"This fact doesn't concern you Rumple. I'll let you know that I'm not the only one to let myself be carried away by feelings …"

The Dark One stared at her for a moment, knowing that he would always have the upper hand.

"I have always chosen power. Belle is what she is, and yes I am in love. But if I had to choose, you already know where my preference would go."

"So I pity you and I pity Belle who still doesn't understand who she is dealing with." Regina said visibly annoyed.

"Oh don't worry about me or her. She knows perfectly who I am, unlike your lover … Do you really think she would be so 'in love' if she knew your past? Belle is a strength for me, Emma is a weakness for you … Think about dearie, we don't all deserve a happy ending."

"You're just a …" She raised her arm intending to send him a fiery fireball, but Regina was frozen by a bluish aura tight around her neck. Rumple winced with his hand extended to her.

"You're not good enough, remember who trained you." Rumple turned his back on her after finally releasing his grip. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have rents to collect."

Regina held her throat and struggled to catch her breath. Despite the anger he had provoked, Gold was right. All she had won to let go was another weakness. She hadn't had her mother killed and crushed her father's heart with her own hand to get lost again. She watched him walk to the city before she disappeared into a purple cloud.

xxx

When she woke up, Emma groaned for lack of oxygen, too. Her nose searching for air in a tuft of hair. She shook her head, pushing back the thing that was choking her, and heard a low growl. Opening her eyes, she found herself face to face with a small black ball. Obviously a feline. Emma jumped and straightened, moving away from the animal to confirm her doubts. A black cat with blue eyes was sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here, kitty?"

As if a cat could speak, Emma waited for an answer before realizing her stupidity. She definitely needed more sleep … The cat seemed to purr, walking with paws without claws to reach one of her hands. Emma felt almost obliged to give it a caress and persisted in talking to it.

"Where are you from? I don't think Mary-Margaret has adopted you … she rather prefers birds … though … She would pick up all the misery of the world if she could …"

Emma pushed the clingy animal aside to get up and ask her mother for an explanation. She noticed that the fur ball didn't let her go. Going down the stairs, she was discreetly followed. Going around the kitchen, she was followed again closely. She glanced at her parents' bed, but it was empty like the rest of the apartment. Except for this purrer stuck to her legs, she was alone.

Emma wouldn't have been a good Savior if she had let this poor animal die of hunger. After her shower, she opened a box of tuna that she poured on a plate to the delight of the cat.

She then headed to Regina's mansion, eager to see Henry again and even though she still couldn't believe it, she was just as eager to see her brunette again. She parked in front of the house, got out of the car and was immediately wrapped in a surprise hug. Henry had heard her arrive and didn't want to wait any longer to hug his biological mother.

"Ouch! Hey, take it easy kid!"

Emma smiled as she hugged him and was particularly flabbergasted when she looked up at Regina. She was waiting quietly on the doorstep and was wearing a tight black dress. This dress had enough cleavage for the eyes to wander and stopped just above the knee. She was splendid. Emma was out of her dreams by the voice of Regina who was getting closer.

"Hi, Emma."

"Hi, Regina. You're … particularly …" Not wanting to use words like 'sexy' in front of her son, she changed her mind. "… beautiful today …"

Regina smiled at her, she knew full well that it wasn't the expression she wanted to use originally and then replied.

"I have to attend several important meetings. Could you bring Henry to school?"

Obviously it was a joy for both the boy and the biological mother who nodded cheerfully. Regina kissed her son and dropped a kiss on the cheek of Emma who gave it back a little too warmly. Henry, who was already entering the car, paid no attention to it. Regina whispered.

"We need to talk. You'll have time to get him back from school to bring him back home? I will not be back too late, I think."

"Of course …"

Emma felt that today would be the day of revelations. They were finally going to discuss their relationship seriously and she was just waiting for that. She restrained herself from hugging Regina, she sat in the driver's seat and began her day with enthusiasm.


	9. Chapter 9

Except for a few arguments and a dispute between neighbors, Emma hadn't much to do in the day than to daydream at her Sheriff's office. The papers that she had to fill made her yawn and for a moment she thought she was dying by reading outdated and dreary laws. She put her head down for a moment and, without realizing it, fell asleep to wake up only much later. She jumped up as she looked at the clock.

"Crap! Henry!"

It was already time to pick him up, she was even ten minutes late. She hastened and found a very charming Henry in front of the school, talking to a girl not much older than him. Henry made big gestures and explosion sounds, explaining his so-called last adventure as the son of the Savior. Emma was smiling as she walked in his direction and wasn't surprised that her son didn't notice her right away. Once his story was over he went to Emma, giving one last glance to his lady love.

"She's cute, kid."

"I know. Admit that we still have good taste in terms of women in the family."

He stared at Emma, who immediately understood the connotation, she froze, looking her son up and down as if he had punched her in the stomach. He smiled at her and ran to the car, letting his biological mother understand the situation.

Regina hadn't come back to the mansion yet. Henry went to his room to do his homework after a well-deserved snack, but still in silence. Throughout the short meal, Emma kept staring at him, alarmed but unable to broach the subject with him for the moment.

Emma was now alone, she was exploring the living room, reveling in the slightest clue revealing a little more of Regina's personality. To be sure, it wasn't the colors that would overrun this room. Like the rest, it was refined and only the shades of white, gray and black seemed to find favor with the Queen. Emma wondered if the bedroom was in the same tone, after all she hadn't had a chance to get in there yet. She stopped in front of the bedroom door, getting ready to put a hand on the rail when the sound of the door slammed forcefully made her jump. She edged her way into the living room and threw herself on the sofa to finally take a more or less natural position.

"Emma, Sorry, I'm late. It was a long day."

Regina sighed as she hung her coat in the hallway and joined Emma on the sofa.

"It's ok, I-I was reading."

Emma pointed to the magazines and books scattered on the coffee table but as she discovered titles like 'Beautiful Homes' or 'The Incredible Adventures of SpongeBob', she bit her lip. Regina let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You really have no imagination in terms of excuses …"

"No, I don't think I'm good at it." Emma was laughing too, slouching into the sofa. When the two women were comfortably settled, she continued. "So … We had to talk. I'm all ears!"

"Yes … A lot of things have happened since the misfortune that happened to Henry, we haven't had time to put things down."

"I think I was pretty clear." Emma said, remembering that she had confided her feelings to Regina in a moment of fragility.

"I know … that's exactly why we had to make things clearer …"

The brunette began her explanation and Emma was more and more hurt. According to her, she didn't feel the same … it had only been sex. Besides, she didn't fall in love with women and she usually didn't sleep with them either. She found excuses such as her emotional distress of the moment, her lack of affection and attention from another human being. Anyway, she babbled her nonsense with such confidence that Emma remained paralyzed for a moment. The Queen knew how to wear a neutral mask when she spoke about feelings. She continued like that for a moment seeming to ignore the pain of the blonde sitting next to her.

Neither of them had heard Henry go down the stairs slowly. He had heard his adoptive mother's speech and wanted to cry, imagining Emma's pain. He shook his head silently walking up the steps, a new operation was to be set up and as all this mess had started with his sleeping curse so he decided to give it a coherent name this time.

"Operation Sleeping-Spell begins now!" he said, flanking a pile of clothing in his backpack.

xxx

Emma stepped out of the mansion, holding back the tears she hadn't wanted to let flow in front of Regina's coldness. She hadn't recognized her. The brunette had been even more distant than the woman she had met for the first time when she arrived in this town.

Sitting peacefully next to the yellow car, the black cat watched the devastated woman move towards him. She stared at him astonished.

"Are you following me or what? Have you ever looked in a mirror? You're a cat, not a dog …" The cat didn't care about her words and turned around her legs, visibly happy to see her again. "Go away. This is not the moment …"

She let her back rest on the door of her car, looking at the Mayor's house wondering if Regina had really thought these words. Their affairs had been so strong and real … She carried the cat in her arms before taking the driver's seat. She put him on the seat next to her, still surprised that he didn't flinch, then took the direction of her home.


	10. Chapter 10

As she entered the loft with the cat in her arms, her mother was sitting at the table and was flipping through the newspaper when she asked her.

"Well, you're taking in animals now? I still managed to transmit something to you despite the separation." She finished her sentence with a proud and delighted wink.

Emma put the cat on the floor to sit at the table in front of her mother.

"Actually I thought it was one of your rescues, didn't you bring him back here?"

"No, I've never seen this cat." Blanche replied, staring at the ball of fur visibly pleased to be among them. His piercing blue eyes passed from one to the other then he made a small, high-pitched mewing.

"I found him in my bed this morning." Emma informed.

After a while, no longer listening to her mother's answers, Emma stared at the floor, rehearsing Regina's words.

"Emma? Are you crying?" Leaving her thoughts, the blonde wiped away the tears she hadn't felt flowing but didn't dare to look up at her terribly worried mother. "I didn't want to offend you, we can keep this animal if you prefer." Snow knew she was off-topic and felt that her daughter's pain had nothing to do with what she had just said. "Emma, talk to me … You don't confide in me anymore … You've been acting strangely lately …"

Emma desperately needed to confide in someone and even though she had no desire to talk about her love life with her mother, she gave up.

"I fell in love …" she said, catching Snow's eyes.

"So what? That's a good thing, why are you crying?"

"Because it's not reciprocal." Emma let a sob accompany her answer. One of the reasons she didn't want to confide in her mother was that she felt like a heart-broken kid by a classmate. Her adoptive mother had the same look of pride and compassion.

"Who is it?" Snow asked, yet she had no doubts about the identity of the person.

"I can't tell you … It's so … weird …"

"Love can be revealed in different forms, Emma. You have to trust your heart because when he chose someone you can be sure that he is the right man"

"Or woman …?" Said Emma suddenly before taking a look of apprehension at her mother. She was surprised to find her smiling, just happy that her daughter finally trusted her.

"Or woman." Confirmed Snow.

"You knew?"

"Don't take me for more stupid than I am, sweetheart … Well, I can't blame you, considering how I am portrayed in your books.

Snow slid a book left on the side until she held it in her hands, the original tale of 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'. She had read it in one go and seemed slightly hurt by the image she was sending around the world.

"No, seriously Mom …" Emma was getting impatient.

"I guessed little by little: your late returns, the smell on you and your clothes, your ditty in the shower …"

Emma couldn't help but laugh suddenly very uncomfortable.

"But how did you know it was a woman?"

"Because I recognized the smell of her perfume. She has been wearing the same since I was young."

Emma sighed, she was relieved to have someone to talk to, someone who wouldn't judge her.

"Are you mad?" Emma asked.

"Why would I be mad?"

"She's still the woman who cast this curse. She separated you and Dad, and so on …"

"At the time, I confess I was scared but then I understood … Regina has changed a lot, she's no longer the cold and sadistic Queen she once was. She seems to be about to become the one she was when I me …"

Emma interrupted her mother dryly.

"I think she backtracked …"

She confided to her the discussion she had with Regina a few hours before, making a few pauses in her story to restrain her sobs. Emma had never felt so miserable and had never cried so much for someone, not even for her son's father.

Blanche listened with great attention and then, when she finished, smiled warmly.

"I think she lied to you …"

"Oh yeah, she even properly pulled the wool over my eyes." Emma said, extending her hand to a tissue box.

"No, that's not what I mean. The lie is the fact that she pushed you. Regina isn't good with emotions, I'm sure she preferred to protect herself … She's just tactless."

Emma didn't bother to answer again. For her, Snow was in denial or simply tried to cheer her up.

xxx

Later in the night, Emma dreamed of a happy ending, in peace between the arms of her brunette when a weight settled on her. She tried in vain to push back what she took for an unwanted guest to whom she had not yet given a name.

"Get out kitty, not now …"

"Kitty? Since when do you have a cat?"

Emma opened her eyes to find her son, his hands still resting on her, looking for the cat in question. He saw the cat comfortably asleep at the feet of his new owner. The animal stretched gracefully and stared at the boy with piercing eyes.

"He's so cute!" Henry approached the cat to pet him as his biological mother sat up, groggy.

"Henry? What are you doing here?"

"I had to come find you, save the situation in my turn. Is he part of your 'Operation kitten'? Is it for him that you called it like that?" Cheerful, Henry took the cat in his arms despite the apparent reluctance of the animal, then lay down next to Emma waiting for an answer.

"Uh … Yes that's it … Which doesn't tell me how you went out of your house."

"I sneaked out when mom fell asleep. Don't worry, she doesn't know I'm here."

"Reassuring, yes indeed …" Ironized Emma before putting an arm around his son's shoulders. "What's this new mission that pushed you to smuggle out in the middle of the night?"

"A mission of the highest importance. You know I'm not upset that you preferred to hide the truth but now you have to react!" Emma stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say and even less what Henry wanted to talk about. He quickly realized that she was lost and he continued. "Mom loves you … It doesn't matter what she could tell you. You have to get her back."

"Everyboby knows or what?"

"No, only me."

"And your grandma …"

Emma got up from her bed, tired of thinking about Regina.

"Listen, there's nothing to get back. Your mother doesn't want me, she was pretty clear earlier."

"I heard your conversation … That's why I had to come."

The blonde went behind a wooden screen to change and then answered dryly.

"So you know there's nothing to do. I'll take you home before Regina turns me into a pot plant."

Henry put the cat gently on the blanket and looked more and more annoyed.

"I understood that by the fact of your love the spell that kept me asleep broke … The deduction is simple though! If your feelings hadn't been reciprocated the curse wouldn't have been broken!"

In the silence of the room, Henry sighed loudly. After a long moment, Emma tilted her head to look at him carefully.

"What's the name of your new operation?"

Henry smiled at his biological mother, he had once again managed to convince her to fight.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Emma and Henry traipsed and talked serenely. Regina willingly agreed that the two meet to share a little Sunday walk while she knew nothing about her son's nocturnal getaway. As they expected, the brunette didn't want to accompany them. However, another guest to whom they had now become accustomed, tried to follow the rhythm of the walk with his little hairy paws. Emma watched him as she made a plan with her son.

"You should surprise her with flowers, a candlelit dinner or something like that!"

"As if your mother loved romantic demonstrations."

"Of course, she doesn't show it to anyone, that's all!" Emma pouted, pretending to be hurt until Henry realized his choice of words. "I don't mean that you are anyone, just try to push her to open up to you."

"Even her house is anti-romantic …"

Henry could only agree with his biological mother on this point. They arrived at the port of the little town and walked for a moment near the boats. The boy was trying to cheer up Emma with overwhelming enthusiasm.

"Why would she look out the window all the time if it wasn't for a chance to see you?!"

"Because she's a gossip?"

"Pff. And why would she spend all her time in her garden if she wasn't so dejected?"

"For her damn apple tree that she loves so much! I should have cut everything …"

"Emma …"

"Sorry. Listen kid, I don't really see how to accomplish this mission."

"So cool!"

"What … ?"

"That's the Jolly Roger!"

"Uh? The Jolly what?"

"Didn't you read Peter Pan's tale when you were young?"

"Well, yeah maybe … I can not remember everything."

"Look!" Henry took his favorite book out of his bag to open it and prove to Emma that this boat was in it. So it was part of the stories of the Enchanted Forest. The blonde looked at the book, the boat in front of her, and then the book again.

"It's true that it looks like it."

"It's the same! I'm sure!"

Henry ran towards the Jolly Roger and began to board the ship.

"I'm not sure you had permission to do that Henry … It belongs to someone!"

"Yes to Captain Hook!"

Here we go again. Emma shook her head, sighing. What was he going to invent again? Well, since the end of the curse she had met dwarfs, fairies, a werewolf and her own parents were also children's book characters. Why would Captain Hook not have existed? She imagined bumping into an old pirate with an old-fashioned mustache and long hair but the ship seemed empty. Henry was a little disappointed but began to rummage around a little more.

"Henry, we should go …"

"A little more!"

She joined her son in what appeared to be the captain's cabin. Emma was especially in a hurry to get off the boat which was swaying slightly, she didn't really like what was moving under her feet. She grabbed a high bar, begging her son with her eyes to get out of there. Opening a drawer, Henry saw a magnificent round white gold pendant inlaid with small red stones.

"Wow look! It's so beautiful! You could offer it to my mother!"

"Yeah of course, kid. I'll give your mom a big pendant stolen from a pirate's ship."

Emma laughed at this idea as her impatience grew.

"Let's go now, it's not yours."

Henry pouted for a few seconds but followed his biological mother outside and then out of the boat.

"Emma, we have to go to Mr. Gold."

"Why? He's part of your mission?"

"No, but in the book it's clearly written that Captain Hook only aims to kill the Dark One."

"Oh? An ambitious pirate … And why does he want to kill him?"

"This isn't clearly explained …"

Henry reopened his book on the page where Hook makes a fist with his only hand in front of him, seeming to threaten the green being in front of him. Emma glanced at it.

"Yuck! Is it Gold?"

"Rumplestiltskin, yeah."

"And him there, it's Hook?"

"Yes …"

"He's cuter than in our tales."

Henry closed the book, they had naturally taken the direction of Gold's shop.

"Concentrate on my mother instead …"

"That's all I do, kid …" Emma whispered, more for herself than answering him.

They entered the shop, Belle was standing behind the counter, absorbed in a book telling the impossible love between an ex-con and a well-born girl. She articulated softly, reading in a low voice when the bell made her straighten. She was relieved to see that it was only Emma and Henry. Rumple didn't really like her to read this kind of book, she had a tendency to make a connection between the drippy characters of these books and their own relationship.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"We're looking for Rumplestiltskin." Announced Henry, who definitely preferred to call this character by his original name.

"He's not there. He's not very far, at the neighbor's house whose name I don't remember … surely terrorizing him."

Belle turned her head to the shelves to put down her book. She was visibly sad and bitter. Emma approached.

"Belle? Something's wrong?" The woman took a while to face the Sheriff.

"Since he brought magic back, Rumple is no longer the same … or rather, the same as before …"

"So he's responsible for all that."

Henry stared at his mother with dismay.

"Well, yes. Who else?"

"Okay, okay … I'm always the last to see things that seem obvious … I get it." Emma gave an exasperated sigh before returning to Belle. "He's not the only one to have changed abruptly since that night. Regina too."

Emma reassured herself as much as she could and thinking that her brunette had repulsed her because of a supernatural event soothed her. At least, she had more experience in this area than in relationships in general, especially with women.

Henry didn't give up.

"We still have to talk to him."

"I'll see if I can find him, can I leave you a few minutes?"

"No problem." Emma replied, sliding her hands into her pockets.

"I wouldn't be long." Belle smiled at Henry, took her coat and walked out of the shop.


	12. Chapter 12

Left standing there, Emma was surprised again by the purring at her feet. This damn cat must have slipped between Belle's legs when she came out. He zigzagged between her legs for a moment and then jumped gently on the counter. He then stared at Emma, then wait for her attention before jumping on a wall shelf. The blonde ordered him to go down but without result. The stubborn tomcat paused for a moment and then slowly raised his leg in front of him, reaching an emerald green vial. Anticipating the tragedy that could occur and especially the anger of Rumple if it happened misfortune to his objects, Henry had just enough time to approach, to catch the vial and to drop the cat on the ground. He meowed cheerfully and seemed happy with his action. Henry straightened up and as he set the container down, was surprised at the glow that went through his clothes. He then released the pendant from his collar.

"Emma, look! It glows!"

Emma went around the counter to meet her son.

"You stole the pendant that was on the ship! Henry!"

"Yes, but it's not the most important here!"

The boy pulled the object from his neck and quickly realized that the object was shining more or less depending on the orientation of his hand. He didn't have to try long. At the height of its intensity, the jewel shone one last time before suddenly fading out, like a short-circuit. A small door in the wall then opened just at the location of the vial just saved. Driven by their curiosity, mother and son looked inside. Emma being the only one tall enough to reach the corner, reached out her hand to get out a wooden box that shone too. The flicker seemed to come from inside this time. Something in the box called Emma, at least she thought she heard it. As she was about to open it, Henry took the box from her hands and hid it behind his back. Someone was coming here. Surprised, they barely had time to get back in front of the counter that Rumple was returning to his shop. Visibly annoyed at their coming.

"It seems that you want to see me."

xxx

They found a bogus excuse to get out of there, then Emma and her son ran like kids caught red handed.

"What do you make me do, kid …"

They stopped in front of Regina blocking their way. A mischievous smile appeared on her lips when she recognized the two accomplices.

"So, do you have a good walk?"

"We have fun, yes." Henry forced an angelic smile as Emma took the box back, keeping it behind her.

Regina moved closer to them, as if trying to read in their eyes and guess what they could hide from her. Suddenly, her eyes were lost in the distance, she felt a strange sensation as she approached the blonde, as if she reached a part of her soul. The Sheriff had trouble keeping the box properly, it seemed to heat more and more between her fingers, she had to let go of the object or leave.

"We did not finish our race … Can I bring him back to you right after?"

"Of course …" Regaining control of herself, Regina shifted to the side, giving way to the mother / son competition. The two looked at each other, thanked the Mayor with a smile then resumed their frantic race.

Once at the loft, they climbed the stairs two by two to reach Emma's room. She felt like falling back into childhood when she was in Henry's company, she loved that feeling. In a certain manner, it was a way of catching up with the past.

Henry threw himself on the bed and he begged his mother to do the same but especially to open the box. Emma placed it in front of her son and saw the superficial burns covering her palm.

"You have a burn? It's the box?"

"I think so … When Regina approached, I felt like intense heat from the box."

Henry widened his eyes, he began to lift the little clasp and finally open the box. His eyes widened even more as he discovered what was inside. Emma looked in her turn, amazed.

"I-it's … I-it's a heart?" Henry stammered looking up at his mother.

"Yes … Like the one found in the woods … Except that this one …" She searched for her words. "… shines …?"

Henry grabbed his book again, he knew that this story reminded him of something.

xxx

On the other side of the town, Regina burst into the store that Emma had just left. Gold stood there, cleaning the heart of a pendant found on the floor. He had kicked the jewel by chance and knew it was not part of his trophies. However, the man immediately recognized the specific trademark of the blacksmith he was calling in the Enchanted Forest. He remembered perfectly well that he had bought and enchanted this object for someone special.

xxx

 **Enchanted Forest, many years ago …**

Rumplestiltskin didn't limp anymore. He kept the village at bay, even made gold and yet his son wasn't happy. He didn't trust him. In spite of his heart turned black, the Dark One was pained that his own son was doubtful of him.

So he returned with the object forged for him, entered his modest home and worked to enchant the pendant. When his son returned a little later that afternoon, he placed it on the table in front of his son, smiling.

"Look, Bae … It's a little present for you."

Baelfire took the object in his hands, scrutinizing it for a moment. He then turned toward his father.

"What is it papa?"

"It's a talisman, son."

Baelfire immediately put it down on the table.

"I don't want a magic item of yours. They only bring misfortune."

"Not this one … I know you don't trust me, that's why I offer you the only enchanted object that will allow you to counter my spells. You can open my secret hiding places to look in as you wish, you will be able to make sure that no spell is cast on anyone or anything around you."

"Are not you afraid that this object will fall into the wrong hands? And if your enemies snatched it from me?"

"Do not worry about that, only a person sharing the same blood as me can use it. And you are my only son, Baelfire."

He stroked his son's black hair as affectionately as he could, then lifted it up to place the necklace.

"Here, with this I would have no more secrets for you."

xxx

In Storybrooke, Rumplestiltskin still caressed the talisman while thinking of his beloved son. If only he had not abandoned him …

The sudden arrival of the Mayor did not make him jump, he simply put the object of his past in front of him, still wondering how it got there.

Baelfire was around? Was he hiding from him? Or had this object come with the two snoopers of earlier? It did not make sense.

The jewel was crimped with a dozen fragments of rubies, as and when used, these red nuggets were supposed to die out one by one. Keeping track of how many discoveries Baelfire made about his father's actions. Only the Dark One was sure of it, his son had only worn it for a short time and had not used it once. Yet one of the fragments had died out …

He finally looked up at Regina, who was raging violently against him.

"Where is it?!"

It was surely that … Gold rose from his stool to turn to the place in the wall where he hid most things of great value. He put a hand on it, waited for the red aura to disappear, then opened the small door to a now empty recess.

Fortunately he did not hide his precious dagger here. He made the link between the robbery of the object that was there and the talisman of his son that he looked again.

Regina continued.

"You did not just freeze me on the docks the other morning? You have wrested my heart from me!"

The most important thing for Rumplestiltskin was not to please the Queen and even less to continue his ploy for the moment. He was too intrigued by the fact that his son could reappear. He closed the small access and turned around, sending a devilish smile to the brunette.

"You have wrested my heart from me as well and I have been deprived of it for decades, when you imprisoned Belle. You thought to find your happiness here Your Majesty?" He smiled even more, a moment Regina thought to see the Dark One as he continued. "You will suffer now!"

He raised a hand towards Regina and she disappeared suddenly in a red cloud. The man had many other things to do before his revenge.

He took the talisman again with trembling fingers and sighed.

"Bealfire …"

xxx

Regina with a mad rage, let go of her powers to destroy everything in the room where Rumple had sent her. She knew it would be useless to go back, the Dark One had been her mentor, she knew the extent of his power and knew that she would never measure up alone against him.

She stopped for a moment in her madness, trying to catch her breath. He had wrested her heart from her so that she did not have a happy ending and she had indeed fallen in love with this damn savior. The fact of no longer having her organ did not take away that love, she simply could not bring happiness from it. If Rumplestiltskin kept her heart, he would never give her back. She had to put an end to her feelings for the blonde … But she will never go away …

The only solution that came to her mind was to kill her former lover. After a while her wound would close, just like the others.

She straightened, almost relieved by the solution that had just crossed her mind. It was with an insane look that she stared at her mirror. Yes. It was the only solution. The Savior had made her lose her mind? She would solve this problem in the manner of the Evil Queen, as she always did. She would even bewitch her son to make him forget about the existence of his biological mother. She smiled at her reflection before disappearing into a purple haze.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for your reviews !**

* * *

"So it's a heart torn from the chest of a body ... alive ...?"

"Yes that's it. It was one of the Queen's specialties according to the book …"

"Yes but we found it at Gold …"

"He taught her, he taught her everything."

Emma thought she should have looked more seriously at this book. It contained treasures of information about all the inhabitants of the city and their strange customs. It did not seem thick enough to contain so many stories of lives. Henry took the box in his hands.

"It would be logical …"

"Oh wait, wait! Let me guess this time!"

Emma looked falsely serious, placing a finger on her lips pretending to think intensely. Henry smiled at the childlike behavior he loved in his biological mother.

"Rumplestiltskin snatched himself the heart of Regina … Surely to make her pay to have retained the love of his life all these years."

The boy looked at her with an ecstatic look, Emma found his reaction a little vexing. She still could guess some things! Henry smiled at her.

"It's surely that! We had the same idea at the same time!"

"Actually I thought about it the second you opened this box, if this heart reacts near Regina there is a good reason."

Emma gently caressed her still painful skin with a grimace. Henry stared at his mother's damaged hand.

"And that would explain why she pushed you away. Gold has removed her capacity to love."

Emma sighed, suddenly full of hope that the brunette will come back to her. Henry put the box on the bedside table and then walked toward the door of the room.

"Next step of the mission: after lunch. I'm starving." He said cheerfully.

Emma followed him, glancing one last time at the box that she finally preferred to take with her. Rumplestiltskin could teleport anywhere, she could not leave Regina's heart unattended.

Once in the kitchen, she prepared a meal for her and her son, and she even made some more for her parents if they ever came back from their walk in the forest, then went to the table.

"Wash your hands before lunch, Henry."

The boy gave a sideways glance, he was not in the habit of Emma acting like a mother and ordering that sort of thing. She smiled teasingly but insisted. She would have liked it so much to have raised Henry …

"Go, hurry up before the food gets cold."

Henry complied, he headed for the bathroom, leaving the blonde to set the table. She put the last knife next to Henry's plate when she felt a hand right through her back. A cold and severe hand. Emma could not even scream her pain, literally frozen. In her ear, Regina whispered with clenched teeth.

"If I can not love you, no one can."

Emma was close to collapse, the Queen squeezed her heart harder and harder as she still held it in her chest. Would her life end like this? Killed by her son's adoptive mother, in a city full of fairytale characters? So pathetic …

"I'll tear your heart out and finish with this ridiculous story, finally find who I was …" Regina was showing a toothy grin.

Emma gathered her last strength to let her head fall back and whisper in the ear of her former lover.

"Take it, it's already yours …"

Regina's smile suddenly faded, she took a moment to force this sentence out of her head and regain the courage to continue. It had to be, it was her last chance to regain control of herself.

At the moment when she was going to crush Emma's heart, a shock shook her, his eyes wide open froze in the distance. She was feeling … feeling all she had missed in the last days: pain, love, feelings. Especially those for the one she was still clutching from the inside. As if she was suddenly aware of what she was doing, she gently loosened the grip she still held on the heart of her lover before pulling out her hand. She had to restrain her victim from falling back.

Henry stood behind her, the box still in one hand and the other slightly stretched in front of him. He just put the heart of his adoptive mother where he should be. Regina struggled to bring the blonde to the couch and delicately lay her down. A tear rolled on the cheek of the brunette, noticing the harm she had done to her. She quickly turned to her son who had helped her to hug him.

"Henry …"

"Mom …" He replied, happier than ever.

He had never manipulated a heart, let alone tried to put one in place but he had to try before his adoptive mother killed his biological mother. He loved both of them so much … he wanted only one thing, to form a family.

"Thank you, my little boy." Regina whispered in totally in tears. She smiled tenderly before contemplating the body of the blonde who woke slowly and painfully.

"Regina?"

She agreed at Emma's implied question: 'Is it really you?'. The Savior sat up gradually on the couch and rose up breathing normally again. She looked right into Regina's eyes. It was her … Emma wrapped her arms around her waist to hug her as hard as she could. When the brunette hugged her too, Emma joined her tears to hers. Henry was looking at them tenderly.

"You will make me cry too." He said hugging them both.

The two mothers each put a hand on their son's shoulders and then looked at each other. Regina made a challenging smile, but not malicious as it was lately, it was rather an invitation to join what was surely one of her last battles.

"Rumplestiltskin remains a problem, we must deal with it. He will not stop separating us."

Emma smiled back at her while Henry was very cheerful.

"Operation Sleeping Spell: last mission!"

Emma and Regina laughed heartily at seeing their son as happy to find them as if the team was now complete to achieve their final task.


	14. Chapter 14

After a day like this, Henry had fallen deeply asleep on the couch. Regina lifted the blanket under his chin to make sure he stayed warm this night. She stood for a moment watching him smile in his dreams before joining Emma. The two women stared at each other as if they had not seen each other for months and then kissed each other softly, simply happy to feel the touch of each other's lips. After breaking contact, Regina glanced at their son still asleep and whispered.

"Upstairs?"

Emma smiled at her, nodding. So they went up to Emma's room holding hands. Once the door passed, the blonde brought the brunette against her to kiss her more passionately. Regina made an eloquent moan and Emma hushed her to keep it silent. The brunette apologized, then kissed her in return. They should make huge efforts to remain discreet but they had no choice. Groping her way along, Regina moved forward without breaking the kiss, taking Emma in her haste. But the blonde hit the nightstand, dropping the knickknacks and papers that were on it. Regina removed her lips slightly from Emma's and hushed her like the Savior did a few moments ago. The light laugh of the latter died on the lips of her lover who had taken again their place. Emma began to undress Regina, first gently and then when her needs became more pressing, with ardor and passion. The brunette was almost naked when she raised a hand, causing the express nakedness of her lover. Emma protested, surprised by this sudden undressing.

"Hey! You're cheating!"

"Do you want to be dressed again?"

"No!" She said with an angry look on her face, she continued, finally letting appear a big teasing smile. "I want you to teach me to do that."

Regina smiled back and pressed his body against hers. The two women only had their underwear. Emma invited her to lie down and then came to unite their bodies, still kissing her passionately. She finally straightened, one leg on each side of the body of the brunette, then began to unclasp her own bra. Regina rose slightly too, sitting down to reach her belly and her now bare chest. She caressed each breast fervently and replaced her fingers by her tongue. Emma began to wave against the brunette who felt the desire of her lover and placed a hand on her buttocks to support the blonde's gesture. The blonde stifled a long and sensual moan by finding the lips of Regina. They had found a way to silence suspicious noises, at least enough so that they stay in the privacy of the room. Regina pressed their lips a little harder as she knew that her next move would be a torture for Emma if she had to remain completely silent. The brunette then descended a hand, reaching the lower abdomen of Emma, then made sure that it reaches its goal. She used magic again to remove the last piece of fabric that bothered her and then replaced it by her nimble fingers. She caressed her already hard clitoris, slowly at first and then more and more quickly. Emma struggled so hard to restrain her laments that she bit Regina's lip. The brunette decided to penetrate her without wasting time. She sped up when she felt Emma clench on her fingers. Regina helped herself with her other hand resting on the ass of her host to intensify the back and forth. Emma was shaking hard as she approached her orgasm. She reached it quickly, forcing herself to remain once again the quietest possible.

Her body relaxed slowly as Regina let herself fall back, accompanying the blonde who was trying to catch her breath.

"Oh my God … How do you make me cum so easily … ?" Whispered Emma.

Proud of herself, Regina didn't answer.

They stayed a moment like that before Emma looked up to kiss her passionately. Once she was ready, she asked Regina to lie on her stomach, pressing her body back against hers. She covered her neck with sensual kisses and then took an earlobe between her lips, she knew that Regina liked it. She felt the body of the brunette undulating against her. She then kissed her back, leaving slight marks of teeth here and there, then did the same on her perfect ass. She noticed that these little attentions pleased her particularly. Some fingers ran between the thighs that Regina didn't take long to spread a little more for the Savior to enter her phalanges in her core. Emma adjusted her body against hers, making love to her as delicately and fiercely as possible. Regina breathed her name several times and asked her to accentuate her movements. Emma placed her hand to caress the clitoris of the brunette while letting her fingers thrust in her. Regina buried her face in a pillow, muffling hot and jerky cries.

xxx

Again on her back, Regina held Emma tightly against her, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead from time to time. She tried to straighten the head of her blonde when she finally wanted to reveal herself.

"I love you Emma."

The woman let a smile shine on her lips that she then set down on Regina's. They intertwined their fingers but the brunette saw a painful grimace on the face of Emma who was soon to give her an explanation.

"I burnt myself …"

"I wasn't that hot, huh …" Regina said sarcastically.

Emma chuckled and explained why a part of her hand was in this state.

"You could have told me before … You had to suffer by fucking me …"

"It didn't even hurt … And what could you have done? A magic kiss?"

Regina smiled tenderly, then grazed the injured hand with one of hers soon surrounded by a purple aura. Emma was surprised when she looked at her skin again, no more burning. She kissed Regina and then straddled her again.

"I'll have to find a way to thank you …"

Regina gave her a big hug and a naughty and impatient smile.

On the windowsill, two blue eyes stared at the lovers who seemed to be unable to separate. He preferred to wait for the right moment and disappeared into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

In the morning the Charmings returned with their arms loaded. Tents in one hand and a bag in the other, David kicked the door, taking the risk of waking everyone in the apartment. His wife turned to him.  
"David! Make less noise! It's only 6am ..."

"Sorry ..." He said with an embarrassed pout.

Snow gently placed what she had in her hands on the table, but was surprised to find Henry on the couch, staring at her exhaustedly.

"What are you doing here, my little prince?"

The boy stretched himself smiling, thinking back to the success of his mission. "I fell asleep there last night."

"Emma didn't get you up to sleep in the bedroom?"  
"To me, there's no more room in her bed." He smiled happily, then got up to see what Snow had brought back. "Great ! You have croissants!"

Snow quickly understood the boy's hint but froze at the sound of her husband's voice.  
"What do you mean by 'no more room'? She brought someone back? Here? I didn't think we would've this kind of problem at her age ..."  
"David ..." Snow whispered, turning to face him. "Where's the problem ? She's an adult."  
"Yes, but if I understood correctly, she brought someone to her bed, under our roof and in the presence of Henry. Especially since we don't know her any pretender in this city so it's someone she doesn't know much too." Charming finished his sentence with an air of disgust and surprise. He didn't expect such behavior from his daughter. She had seemed so responsible and respectful to him.

Snow bit her lip, she hadn't talked about the feelings Emma had for Regina to her true love and even though she was probably not going to have the nerve to check, she knew it was Ms. Mayor next to their daughter at this moment.

Henry was silent as well, he thought his grandfather had been made aware in one way or another. He understood at his grandmother's face that her silence on this affair had a reason, and a good one. In his favorite book, Henry had been able to follow more or less the misfortunes caused by the Evil Queen on their couple and their kingdom, and even though he knew that she had been particularly keen on Snow-White, he also knew that the princess was too kind-hearted and had already forgiven her mistakes. Henry looked at Snow for a moment, wondering if he too would be so kind to a woman who swore to destroy her happiness.

However, Charming didn't understand the reaction of his wife, she prevented him from going to confront his daughter and her 'guest'. He was still in his own house ...

"She's no longer a teenager, David! Let her down and explain herself when the time comes. You're ridiculous."

David decided to stay to put things away and couldn't explain why his role as a father suddenly resurfaced after 28 years.

Snow took a deep breath wondering how to tell her husband, she didn't know how he would react ... surely very badly ...

Despite his courteous air, he had never forgiven the Queen for all the harm she had done to them.

xxx

In the bedroom, Emma woke up with her head on Regina's chest. Her slow and steady breathing reassured her, she felt safe in her arms. She felt the hand of her brunette caress her back and her golden curls with tenderness.

"Good morning, Princess."  
"Good morning, honey." Emma answered and then froze instantly, understanding Regina's shock. She realized that the brunette had simply called her by her real title of nobility and not a sweet little name like the one she had just used. She raised her head to meet Regina's agitated look and deduced. "Too soon ... Sorry."

Her confused child's smile made Regina's heart melt quickly and she hugged her.

"I don't want to alarm you Emma but I seem to have heard the door slam not long ago." "Hm ... so?" Asked Emma who had undertaken to cling to her lover.  
"Your parents, I suppose ... Did you think about their reaction when we go down together?" "In fact, I thought I would never get out of this bed, what do you think?"

"Emma ..."  
"What?" Replied the woman, more and more annoyed by the fact that the Queen didn't enter her game.  
"I do not want to end up being beaten by your parents without being able to defend myself since using my powers against them would surely be bad for us."

Emma nodded quickly then smiled at Regina, really nervous.

"Don't worry, my mother already knows and she must have told David about it. It may be a little awkward at first but then we will laugh at it."  
"I don't think so, dear." Regina responded, feeling the weight of the blonde's body all at once. They had get back to 'dear', 'Miss Swan' and so on. After all they had just lived? Emma convinced herself that the brunette couldn't help but return to social conventions simply to fully capture her attention. She put her chin on her hands on Regina's chest and finally listened to her. "Did your mother tell you how she spared my life?"

Emma shook her head slowly from left to right. Regina began her story, the ambush of which she had been the victim, her capture by the Charmings, her imprisonment and her execution.  
"By the time the arrows was about to hit me, your mother stopped my execution. She spared me ..." "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yes, obviously ... Even though I did not seize the opportunity at this moment ..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your mother came to me the next day, proposing to release me and in exchange I had to giving up all forms of revenge towards them or the inhabitants of the Kingdom. She thought that by giving me an example of indulgence and forgiveness I would be touched and finally have the strength to change."  
"What did you do?"  
"I stabbed her." She answered without flinching.  
"What?!" Said Emma with wide eyes.  
"Do not go overboard ... With the help of Rumplestiltskin the blade did not hurt her. He just cast a spell so that I could not hurt the kingdom's favorite couple anymore ..."  
Regina was lost in her thoughts, she had put aside that anger that suddenly resurfaced. Then she

looked at Emma and realized that she could change for the most beautiful of reasons.

"That's why you have not tried anything since?"  
"They are invulnerable to me only in our world, in this one I could easily ..." Regina didn't finish her sentence, it was useless to hurt the blonde.

Emma quickly realized that the curse that had brought them together was only due to her lover's thirst for revenge. She hesitated and then asked anyway.  
"Why didn't you kill them when you got here then?"

"Because there's no better revenge than to see my enemy lose everything. Snow-White no longer had her Charming, her kingdom, her friends ... It was thrilling ..."

Emma was surprised by Regina's dark look as she remembered the pleasure she had felt the first time she took Snow to the bedside of her prince. In this hospital room, she had felt a great pleasure when her best enemy didn't recognize her husband, lying in a deep coma.

"So you think my father will never forgive you?" *How could he?* Emma thought, processing this story.

"Never ... Your mother wanted to spare me but your father has always opposed it. He wanted me dead and I think that's still the case."  
"No, don't say that, did you see how he defended you in front of all the inhabitants of Storybrooke? He pleaded your case with conviction."

"I think he chose peace. It would not have helped if I had been killed. Now, it concerned his daughter ... In that case, I'm not sure he has the same indulgence."

Emma thought for a moment before putting her lips on Regina's.

"So, I'm just suggesting that you teleport from my room to yours for now, and I'm going to announce that smoothly to David, ok?"

Regina agreed to get up, get dressed and, after kissing her blonde one last time, to evaporate in a purple cloud. Once the brunette flew away, Emma dressed in turn and mentally prepared to fight a new battle.

xxx

Out of under the bed, the nosy feline jumped out the window. He scampered in the city and scratched at a door. It opened a few minutes later, revealing a Dark One more than delighted to see this little customer 'knocking' at his shop.

"Come in, dearie. Tell me what you discovered."

The cat wisely waited in the middle of the room as Rumplestiltskin waved his wrist to return the animal to its original shape.

"You'll pay me that one day, Crocodile ..."  
The old man smirked as he passed behind his counter.  
"Come on, don't be difficult. You know that if what you report to me serves my interests, I'll let you

and your crew go. Maybe even with a little bonus."

The man dressed in black leather passed his only valid hand through his hair, admiring himself in a mirror.

"I could also tell everything to the Savior, I'm sure she'll find a way to make you give way."  
"You should be able to talk to do that. You could just be a cat for the rest of your life ... Now show me that you are able to do something useful with your ten fingers." The Dark One poured himself a cup of tea and raised his head for a moment then corrected himself with a chuckle. "Well five, if I'm not mistaken."

He was amused by his own joke and carried the burning cup to his lips, staring at the man he was holding under his yoke. The pirate refrained from plunging his hook into the chest of his enemy. He had arrived here in order to kill him, he didn't anticipate the risk that the Dark One might have brought back the magic in this world that was deprived of it. He clenched his teeth, letting a palpitation appear on his cheek, and finally giving up.

"It seems that your Savior and our beloved Queen have taken it to the 'next level'." He began, mimicking the quotation marks with one hand. "It also seems that only her son and her mother know about her affair. She is about to tell her father."

Gold finishes his cup before commenting.  
"And I'm sure he will not be as understanding as his wife."

Rumplestiltskin remembered being asked to find a solution to counter Regina a few decades ago. The prince had come to him to order a deadly poison that he could easily slip into the water or the food that was served in the cell of the fallen Queen. Snow had spared her, but he was determined to kill the Evil Queen. Only, his wife shouldn't know the cause of the death of her former mother-in- law, it must have looked like a suicide. Otherwise she would never forgive him for being against her decision.

However, the Dark One dissuaded him. He preferred to give him a spell that could protect both of all attempts at murder by the Queen. He had to save the life of his little protege, at least until she cast the Dark Curse. Now that she was no longer useful to him, he didn't care about her fate ...

The idea that she could be killed by the prince for daring to touch his daughter made him gloat. "Well ... I have some potions to prepare ... Keep on spying and you'll get what you want, pirate."

The man stared at him for a moment and then walked toward the exit. As he opened the door, he was stopped.

"Not like that. You know some people in this city could recognize you ... including Belle."

Rumplestiltskin waved his hand, restoring the animal shape to the helpless pirate. Once again a feline, he hissed in the direction of the Dark One and ran away.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma stood in front of her father, she opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, then reopened it and closed it again … She didn't know how to tell him. David stared at her, he was lost by her more than curious attitude. Snow watched her daughter fight between her thoughts and what she was going to say. She decided to help her. She grabbed her daughter by the arm to take her away, once out of ears and eyes, she whispered.

"Look, I don't think it's a good idea to tell him now, take some time to think about how you are going to tell him …"

"If I end up figuring out how to tell him …"

Snow squeezed her daughter's hands in hers.

"If you want, I'll wait to be alone with him tonight and I'll talk to him about it, I'll use my charm."

Emma made a face at the thought.

"Eww Mom … I don't want details please."

Snow held back a laugh as she saw her daughter's disgusted face, she had seen the same on Henry's face. They share the same genes, it's undeniable.

"No, not like that … Come on, go peacefully do what you have to do and let me take care of your father, ok?"

Emma thanked and hugged her mother.

"Ok."

Someone impatient spoke from the kitchen.

"Will someone eventually explain what's going on here?"

xxx

On the way to Emma's home, the PiraCat finally convinced himself that to warn the woman would surely be the best for him. She would know how to defeat the Dark One or at least how to free him from his animal condition. He had endured kibble and tuna boxes for far too long. But how to make her understand? He could not speak or write …

He climbed to the window, which was closed. He saw that Emma and her son were lying on the bed, looking at old photos.

As soon as he left school, Henry had wanted to know more about his biological mother's childhood and was really sad when he learned that she had been in a lot of different foster families. It was then that he realized how lucky he was when he was adopted by Ms. Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke. It had not always been easy but she had done everything for her son to grow up in the best conditions.

The boy looked up at the window and saw the cat scratching miserably on the glass. He began to open it.

"Leave this fleabag out."

"But … poor little thing … he'll be cold!"

"Cold? Did you see the thickness of his fur?"

"He must have a roof, you know how important it is …"

Emma gave him an outraged look, using this excuse to make her give up was really cheating.

Henry was proud of himself and smiled brightly at his mother who sighed, turning her attention back on her photos. The animal was glad they had finally heard it scratching on the glass, he jumped on the bed. Emma paid no attention to him and continued to tell the story of her adolescence to the boy who had settled next to her.

After about ten minutes, the cat caught their attention again. The eyes concentrated on one of his paws, he was trying to get out only one claw, wanting to mimic his hook. It was harder than he had imagined. When he realized he was being watched, he finally executed his plan: he stood on his hind legs, he pulled out the claw while leaving his other front leg on his little hairy chest. He also closed an eye, he said to himself that to mime a pirate, it was also necessary to show the loss of an eyeball because this is how they are often represented in this world. Finally, he forced a hoarse meow as if to support his imitation.

Henry and Emma looked at him in disbelief and then glanced at each other.

"Emma …? What's happening to your cat?"

"An epileptic seizure?" She answered, shrugging.

He looked like a tomcat with a paw all claws out, taking the position of a meerkat who winked.

Hearing their comments, the PiraCat fell on all fours, disappointed not to have succeeded. What needed to be done to be recognized?! Even though he had never met Emma and her son, they must have read his story somewhere!

Upset, he lay down again to think of a new idea. Emma and Henry finding that he was 'better', plunged back into the memories of the blonde. She was scrolling through the photos one by one in her hands and she stopped on one in particular. It was Neal. It was a brief moment since she tried to move quickly to the next but her son wasn't dupe, he had seen her linger on it.

"Who's that, Mom?"

Henry liked to call her that way to make her crack and get what he wanted in due time. It wasn't mean, he knew he should not abuse this tactic, but he had to know. Emma cleared her throat, suddenly at a loss of words. She put the picture on her son's lap in a decided and firm gesture. She had to tell him about his father … Emma hesitated a moment, she thought maybe she should talk to Regina before telling Henry. She finally shakes her head, holding back a laugh, now she considered herself completely in a relationship with the Mayor! Enough to start family reunions around a table talking about complex things with their son. And there, this idea seemed pleasant … But even if their relationship wasn't clearly defined, they weren't 'together' … Yeah?

"Emma?" Called Henry, slightly worried about his mother's attitude.

"It's ... It's your father on this picture."

Okay, it was finally out. Henry looked at the picture, shocked by the revelation. He hadn't dared to ask her questions about his father and now he found himself with a picture of him in his hands. The

PiraCat had brutally opened his little eyelids to lay his blue orbs on the photograph. This face seemed familiar to him … Actually, he didn't really have any doubt about the identity of Henry's father since the boy had managed to thwart a spell sealed by blood magic. He had succeded with the magical necklace that Hook had brought with him.

When Hook was sailing with Baelfire, the boy had told him everything about his father's dagger and the pendant that would allow him to locate or cancel the spells cast by the Dark One. Only this pendant was too important and too powerful for him, he had buried it somewhere in the Enchanted Forest and had hardly ever worn it. The Captain of the Jolly Roger hadn't stopped looking for this talisman after the departure of his sailor.

An idea lit up the feline's mind, he left by the window, leaving them the necessary privacy to discuss. He had to find the talisman and bring it back to Henry. The spell that held him in this little animal body had been cast by Rumple, so it could be broken by Baelfire's son. At least, he had to give it a try.

xxx

Later this evening, Emma and Henry reached the porch of Regina's mansion. The blonde knocked and the answer wasn't long. The door opened in front of them but no one was behind. In the living room, Regina had just waved her hand for the door to let in her two long-awaited guests. They entered and found themselves in what looked like a demolition site. They crossed the entrance and arrived in a room which gave the impression that a war occurred. Regina was kneeling to pick up a few pieces of glass, and she got up to greet them. Henry came to hug her and Emma just gave her a kiss on the cheek. No need for emotional demonstrations in front of their son.

"What happened here? An earthquake?" Asked Emma.

"You could say that." Regina answered simply.

The brunette quickly explained the reason for such a mess and then continued to clean. Henry went upstairs to put his things and and do his homeworks. Emma looked around and then turned to Regina.

"Why not just … ?" She finished her sentence by trying to imitate the graceful hand movement of the Queen when she uses her powers … But failed miserably.

"It's all in the wrist, Sheriff."

The blonde smiled and then gave her a saucy wink.

"A demonstration, Mrs. Mayor?" The woman sighed with a smile. This blonde was really insatiable. "In earnest, why don't you use your powers to clean all this mess?" Emma insisted, picking up what she could on the way. Regina didn't answer. So the blonde stared at her, finding the brunette on all fours with her hand stretched under a piece of furniture. The blonde inspected the perfect curves of her girlfriend before finally saying. "Forget my question, I definitely prefer this way."

Regina turned around and caught Emma red-handed checking her out. She hid the urge that was suddenly submerging her, then she was approaching the blonde. She knew that she was having more and more trouble swallowing and breathing.

"Let's stop with the obscenities, for now … We need to find a solution for the problem that Gold represents." Suddenly interrupted Regina as she returned to her occupation.

After these words, Emma could only nod and finally got her breath back. She was still as surprised to see the effect that the brunette had on her and it was certain, the mayor loved to use this weakness.

This evening, once the cleaning was finished and the dinner devoured, they watched a movie all three on the sofa. One of the best moments of the past weeks.

"It's time to go to bed Henry." Regina sayed.

"But Mom …"

"No 'but', you have to go to school tomorrow. Give us a goodnight kiss and go to sleep."

"Can Emma come and tuck me in?"

"Do you still need someone to tuck you in?" Regina remained stoic for a moment then flanked in front of her son's puppy dog eyes. "Fine …"

Emma and Henry went quickly upstairs. Once in bed, Henry gave a sad look at his biological mother that she didn't fail to notice.

"What's the matter, kid?"

"Do you think I'll meet him one day?"

Emma knew well that he was talking about his father, she pulled the blanket tenderly on him before answering him.

"I don't know Henry. Maybe … I cannot promise you anything."

"Well, it doesn't matter, I'm happy with the family that all three form."

Emma blushed suddenly and smiled at her adorable and understanding son. She kissed his forehead then answered before closing the door.

"Good night, son."

Henry smiled in the dark and soon fell asleep. Things were getting better for them, they would have a happy ending.

xxx

In the living-room, Emma found Regina lost in her thoughts, her gaze bewitched by the chimney fire and a glass of white wine in her hand. The blonde settled by her side and put an arm over her shoulder to invite her to lean against her. The brunette shown no resistance, happy to find this warm contact. Guessing her worry, Emma started.

"Do not worry, we'll find a way to stop Gold, with the dagger or not."

"With the dagger or not? The Dark One's dagger is the only thing that could stop him." Finally annoyed by Emma's denial, Regina sat up. "I'm not sure you realize what we're going to have to fight …"

"How could I? I don't know what he's capable of …"

"He trained my mother, he trained me … It is far more powerful than anything you can imagine."

"Then we will have to be smarter than him."

"I suppose." Regina finally agreed, putting down her glass. She continued with a drier tone. "Maybe he'll go after Henry, you know."

"If he had wanted to do it he would have done it a long time ago."

"He failed to separate us, he will inevitably go further next time … And he knows our weakness."

Emma remained silent, analyzing the words spoken by her lover. She snuggled against Regina, hugging her. The brunette hugged her back and they remained lost in this moment.


	17. Chapter 17

At the Charmings, it was quite different. Snow was trying to explain, somehow, that their daughter had fallen in love with Regina and that they were now in a relationship. If it was serious or not, Snow didn't know it but it wasn't the most important at this time.

"Do you remember the day Emma came back in the morning? Clearly tired by her night …"

"Do you speak of the morning when we were worried? Of course!" David answered, taking a sip of his coffee after dinner. "What are you getting at, Snow? It's been thirty minutes, you beat around the bush."

"Do you remember when I stuck on the smell she had on her at that moment?"

"Yes, you mumbled something about a fragrance and gave me the brush-off when I asked you for an explanation."

"Yeah …" She said embarrassed. "Well, I just realized at that moment that Emma was seeing someone … and above all, I understood who this person was …"

"Snow … She brought someone back here … who has eclipsed and I still don't know how. So I also know that she is seeing someone."

"'Eclipsed' … that's the word, my love. This person didn't exit through the window or the door … but really eclipsed not to confront us … Especially you, I think."

"Me, why? When you say 'eclipsed', do you mean magic? But there's only …"

David goggled at her wife, a name had just cross his mind. The wince of disgust on his face scared Snow. He might not accept the Queen also because she was a woman. They had never really faced this case or talked about it. He finally managed to spew out a name.

"GOLD?!"

Snow breathed with annoyance and wondered how her husband could be so silly sometimes.

"No! Not Gold, come on! What could Emma do with such a monster?"

David continued to think and could not find anyone except of Rumple or Regina who possessed the power of teleportation. It was far-fetched for him that it could be the Queen, he did not even stop on this thought.

"Make an effort …" Said Snow, impatiently.

She realized that David would not find, she finally found the courage to tell him.

"Regina."

"What?"

"Our daughter fell in love with Regina … And I think it's mutual."

For a moment, Charming thought his wife was making fun of him but seeing her frank and sincere look, he froze.

"It's no big deal … After all, as you said yourself, Regina is not what she was, she has changed." The prince still did not react, motionless as a statue by the news he had just heard. She continued. "And that's a good thing for Henry too, you should see how happy he is!" David still did not move, Snow lost patience. "David, say something, please! It's already complicated enough …"

By the time she finished her sentence, David felt a warmth inside. Slight red sparks popped here and there on his skin. Snow did not seem to notice the spell suddenly invading her husband. His face was now distorted by hate when he answered.

"I'm going to kill her!" Before getting up to burst out of the apartment.

Snow had not moved, paralyzed by the expression she saw on David's face. When she came back to her senses, she grabbed her jacket and chase after him.

In the street, David was striding towards the Mayor's house. It was decided to make her pay for smearing his daughter. Wild with anger, he did not hear the sounds of the cane of a dragfooted who was moving away from the other side of the street, and even less the voice of his wife begging him to stop.

xxx

In the mansion, the two women had deserted the living room. They were now sitting on the bed, busy playing at 'who will be unable to resist first?'. It was Emma's turn to tease the brunette, a hand on her thigh, the lips that brushed against the skin of her neck, seeking the decisive point of no return that she had been able to find several times before. But Regina resisted, she didn't want to lose, Emma felt it. The blonde took the lobe of her ear in her mouth and played with her tongue. Regina gave a barely audible moan, slowly fidgeting.

"You lost!" Exclaimed Emma and the brunette grumbled.

"My turn." Regina then replied, looking straight at her.

Emma swallowed hard while waiting for the next move. Even though she knew she was great at this kind of games, Regina definitely had huge power over her.

Regina positioned herself delicately behind her, she flattened herself against her lover's back, surrounding her with her long tanned legs. Then she pushed her hair to the side as her warm, wet lips placed a kiss at the nape of her neck. This attention was enough to swept her victim off her feet, condemned to leave nothing to show. Emma tried to calm down by talking.

"It's a stupid game …"

"It was your idea …"

"Ah …" She said in a breath that could have sounded like a moan. Regina, however, continued on her way. If she had to make her lose, it would be with a frank and audible whine. Fortunately, this house was much larger than the Charmings' apartment, Henry could sleep very soundly.

"Hm-hmm …" The Queen murmured like a sigh of desire in Emma's ear. That's when she realized that the blonde was even more receptive if she uttered some sounds, words, sentences … She could not use her hands but her mouth had many other talents. "I feel like you want me …" She continued. As expected, Emma clutched a hand on her temptress's leg but no sound came out of her mouth. "Since the very first day … during our fights, our arguments … you wanted to undress and fuck me to make me scream your name."

The hot breath in her neck and these words pronounced more and more bluntly in her ear, made crack the blonde who expired a moaning. She had to be released now.

"You lo …" Regina didn't have time to finish her sentence that Emma literally jumped on her, the brunette now lying on her back by circumstance. It's with magic as effective as hers that Regina was undressed in a twist. She watched her own body, then Emma's, shocked by such a speed. Emma was practically naked too, lay down again on the royal body, no longer able to be separated from her skin. She pressed a thigh on the core of her lover who seemed to appreciate to the point of tightening her grip and move her pelvis to start this friction again. Emma didn't want to waste time or tease her, she kissed her languidly while lifting one of Regina's legs to enjoy unlimited access to her center. She put three fingers straight off and had to use her weight to hold in place the one who was now moaning and gesticulating. Emma put her ear near Regina's mouth to hear her little cries of pleasure as she increased her pace. The Queen literally let herself be taken by the Savior, she even let herself be dominated … Regina was totally subjugated by the accumulation of pleasure granted by her lover.

xxx

"Charming, wait! You can not come in and kill the Queen, it's totally absurd!"

Unstoppable, the man kicked right in the middle of the door which came out of its hinges to fall heavily on the floor in a startling crash. Snow had never seen her husband like that, he seemed … possessed.

Henry jumped in his bed, wondering if he hadn't had a nightmare. He straightened up when his hand touched a piece of cold metal. He lit his lamp to find that he was holding the talisman he had found on the pirate's ship. By the way, the cat had been scared by the noise from down the stairs, he had had the involuntary reaction that all felines have. He had jumped with all claws out, bristly hairs, the ears flattened back against his head and had ran away obliquely until he reached the wall behind him.

"How did you get here? And this talisman …" Henry questioned once out of his sluggishness.

The PiraCat suddenly felt very stupid in this state so he relaxed and jumped on the bed. He mewed, scrutinizing the boy.

xxx

In the room on the other side of the mansion, Regina was going to reach her second orgasm when the din resonated. They both jumped out of bed, hastily dressed, then reached the stairs. In the middle of their descent, a voice rose.

"Where are you witch?! Come and confront yourself with my sword!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Snow frowned because David had come unarmed, she didn't understand his challenge to a duel. But she froze when she saw a sword materialize in her husband's hand. He didn't seem surprised or confused by this apparition, quite the contrary! He wielded it in the air for a moment, then resumed his threats when he saw Regina in the stairs.

"I'm going to kill you! You should never have touched my daughter!"

"David?" Wondered Regina. She barely recognized Charming's face, now twisted with rage.

"Dad?" Echoing behind her, Emma was holding the handrail, not entirely sure to understand what was happening.

"Come on, sweetheart. I'm here to deliver you from this dragon!"

"Dragon? Impressive, Mr Nolan." Regina replied in a tone reminiscent of the Evil Queen. She went down the stairs, looking at him defiantly. "What do you plan to do with that?" She pointed at the sword and waved her hand. A second time, then a third time. Emma watched her without understanding what Regina was trying to do. The brunette stared at her hand, the sword should have flown across the room. But all that resulted was the ridicule of the situation.

"I intend to cut your head, Your Majesty."

Regina giggled, 'My mother would have loved that!' but didn't have time to gloat for a long time, she ducked down just at the right moment to avoid the blade that had sliced the air just above her head in a recognizable noise.

"I'm going to make that arrogant smile disappear from your face." Replied the Prince while he was still trying to skewer the Queen. Despite being used to attempted murder, Regina, however, had more and more trouble to avoid the blows of his assailant. She only heard the cries of Emma and Snow against him. Regina tried again to use her magic to defend herself but didn't understand why it wasn't working.

Behind the two fighters, a red cloud appeared letting appear the Dark One, smiling.

"So Mr. Nolan, still not avenged?"

"I should have known you were behind all that!" Snow shouted before rushing bravely on him. She obviously didn't have time to reach him, she was already hitting a wall after flying through the room. Emma, who had been frozen by events, finally decided to move.

"Mary!" She rushed to her mother, now unconscious. She was still breathing, which was a good thing.

Rumplestiltskin did not see the young Henry and therefore deduced that he was still hiding in his room. A child should not attend this scene, Gold was a monster but he had a weakness for kids having Baelfire's age at the time of his disappearance. He raised his hand upstairs, sealing the door that Henry was just about to open to understand the origin of the shouts coming from downstairs. Then he took the opportunity to close all other accesses with an invisible barrier.

Henry tried desperately to make the latch move, but it seemed stuck. He called his moms and in the absence of an answer sat back in search of a bright idea. The cat sitting next to him did the same. He did not understand why the magic did not work, even if Henry still held the Talisman in his hand and that he was in the same room with him. This damn jewel should shine and reverse the spell … Tears began to roll on Henry's cheeks as he stared at the necklace he still held in his hands. The PiraCat took the opportunity to extend the leg and touch the Talisman which suddenly began to shine.

"What did you do?!" Henry asked him, stunned. He was dumbfounded to notice the transformation of the cat that he began to appreciate as a rustic captain dressed in leather. He noticed the hook and exclaimed. "You're the Captain Hook!"

"Easy mate! I have a headache."

"But how?" Henry glanced at the Talisman and saw that a red stone had lost its luster.

"Thank you for giving me back my human shape." Hook said, looking at himself in a mirror. "I much prefer this exceptional body." Henry was still in shock when the pirate put his hand on his shoulder. "Let's go, comrade? The Operation Sleeping-Spell isn't over."

Henry seemed more determined than ever when he saw the captain smile at him and at the mention of the code name.

"Yes, but the door is blocked."

"Hold the talisman towards it and concentrate."

xxx

Downstairs, Rumplestiltskin had sat on a chair, enjoying the show. The Queen was still trying to awaken her powers when she was hit by the sword in her left thigh. She fell, screaming in pain. Emma was trying to restrain her father as best as she could, he had already pushed her five times, she didn't understand where his strength came from. She turned to Gold.

"Stop that! Why do you want to kill her? Well, I know why, but use my father to achieve your aim and take away Regina's powers too! You're a coward!"

To these last words, Rumplestiltskin frowned, no one had called him a coward for a long time, and he could not bear that the Savior had the cheek to challenge him. In one second, he found himself at David's side, he put a hand on his shoulder as if to put him on pause, just when the Prince was about to kill the Queen. He stared at Emma, retaining a desire to wring her neck for her impertinence.

"You should be aware, my dear, I could kill your 'ladylove' in a snap of a finger. I chose a simple human to face her. Admittedly, I have somewhat boost his anger and his strength but, I'm not responsible concerning the disappearance of the powers of our beloved Queen."

Doubtful of his sincerity, Regina winced while holding her leg.

"Nonsense! My powers disappeared when I was attacked!"

"Not really. You did not notice it because you could still use small spells like teleportation or make an object appear."

It was true, the Queen racked her brain and she realized that she had not had the opportunity to use her magic since the night she had gone off the rails at home.

"So if it's not you, who took away my powers?"

"Yourself, dearie. I taught you magic through pain and hate." He simply replied, smiling. "But now that you have fallen in love again, you have mourned your dear Daniel and hatred against your daughter-in-law … Well, let's say you lost your prime mover, the one you used to learn magic." He approached David again while pointing at Emma and then addressed the Queen again. "I warned you, she became your weakness."

Emma stood in front of the tip of her father's sword, she was looking at him in the eyes but he had a blank stare. He did not respond to any solicitation and maintained the pose imposed by Rumplestiltskin. So, she knelt down in front of Regina.

"Get up."

"I can't Emma, it hurts so much."

"Trust me, get up."

As best as possible, Regina straightened. She looked at Emma right in the eye and realized that she was trying to get her a message. The blonde smiled at her, it was a desperate smile but a smile anyway.

"Do you love me?" The Savior said, out of nowhere.

"Of course but, is it the moment …" Regina answered, scrutinizing the blonde as if she had lost her mind.

"This is the best moment. If hatred is no longer your prime mover, love will be."

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes, exasperated by Emma's naivety. Again, he put his hand on David's shoulder, who uttered a cry of rage, slamming his arm over the two women in front of him. They faced him at the same time, holding hands and thinking hard enough about each other to repel the attack by creating a bright shield. David was thrown back, to the astonishment of the Dark One standing up and visibly disturbed.

"H-how?! You are not supposed to know the white magic!" His eyes went from one to the other.

Regina had never seen him lose face like that. She had felt for the very first time a warm and reassuring magic invade her. Her love for Emma had finally brought back her powers and had even allied with those of the Savior. She would never have thought that the blonde had such magic in her.

Rumplestiltskin held his chin for a moment, seeming to think intensely. Then mumbled.

"I need to study this phenomenon. Mr. Nolan, get up. Complete your mission."

He was counting on a stroke of luck from the two women for having managed this defense. He was impatient to see them use their magic again. They tried to use it against the Dark One, but it did not work. They saw the Prince get up, the blood he lost did not stop him. He raised his arm that Emma stopped in time.

Henry finally left his room and ran down the steps, followed closely by the pirate whom Rumplestiltskin did not fail to notice. He was once again surprised. Definitely, it was not his habit to be caught off guard. However, he was not out of the woods yet.

As Emma tried to push David away, the boy brandished the talisman in front of him. He concentrated and a light came out of the artefact, surrounding the Prince who stopped his movement. Emma squinted at the tip of the blade between her eyes and took the opportunity to disengage herself, taking Regina with her.

David blinked a few times before looking around him.

"Where am I ? What …" He stared at the heavy object in his hand and released it as if the sword had burned it.

The Captain had tried to jump on the Crocodile to give the kid time to proceed. He was now painfully standing from behind the armchair.

"Well then, it becomes really interesting." Whispered Gold. He went to Henry but gave up when he was immediately protected by his two mothers. He glanced at Emma. "One day, we will have to talk seriously about this child's father."

"I do not intend to talk about anything with you."

"I propose something to you. I will not try anything against you all. I even let you go back to bed with your step-grandmother." Emma was suddenly pensive and mainly a little disgusted by this idea. She had never thought of it. He smiles disdainfully before continuing. "And in return I want to know more about Henry's father."

The Savior measured the words of the Dark One, she did not want anything but killing him right now or at least to tell him to go to hell with his request that she did not understand but, she had to admit, she will never succeed in overcoming the beast. She had to make a deal for this imp to let them live. Maybe one day she would find a way to get rid of him forever. But for that, she needed time.

He saw that Emma weighed up the pros and cons, he was silent while she thought about it and then when she looked up at him, he frankly held out his hand.

"Deal?"

Emma glanced at the Dark One's hand, which she finally grasped in hers.

"Deal." She confirmed just before feeling the hand in hers disappear with the rest of Gold's body.

She looked around and helped Regina to sit down before hugging Henry. David took care of his wife woozy but happy to find her real husband. The Prince asked more questions than Emma had time to answer. She was relieved to have finished with this battle.

She finally put her eyes on the pirate leaning on the wall.

"Who are you?"

Hook meowed, which had the effect of confusing her a little more. Henry laughs as he approaches his biological mother.

"I present you …" He lost his momentum when he realized that Emma had not given a name to the cat she had found.

The Captain approached to hold out his one and only hand to Emma.

"The fleabag." He replied with a big smile. "The Dark One had cast a spell to imprison me under a cat shape. Besides, sorry for the hair left everywhere."

Emma squeezed Hook's hand. Her smile suddenly froze.

"You mean the cat in front of whom I found myself naked and in front of whom I …" She racked her brains to figure out if this cat was hanging around the room while she was having sex with Regina but, to be honest she had no recollection of who or what had been around them at that moment.

"My name is Killian Jones, I'm also known as Captain Hook. Do not worry, my dear, I know how to keep secrets." He said, giving her a wink.

Emma blushed, suddenly embarrassed that a man stayed in her room and heard her secrets, and see her naked or in private activities.

She walked over to Regina, who was putting her hand on her own thigh, trying to heal herself. The Queen felt her lover's hand resting on hers and, lost in her eyes, she did not realize that a white, golden glow now surrounded her wound.

Nevertheless, the other people in the room did not miss anything of the scene.

The two women stared at each other intensely as a light, bright magic surrounded them. Everyone was staring at them, having never had such a beautiful vision of magic and love.

The End.

* * *

 **Thanks a lot for reading my fic ! The next chapter will be the last (epilog). Thanks to Evil Chachouuu for her translating and time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Epilogue:**

At the loft, Snow was busy preparing dinner. The meal was going to be special and she even called Emma to make sure she shared it with them after her shift at work. The latter would not have had the courage to do anything but eat and fall in bed. She returned moreover later than expected. She pulled off her jacket, which had become visibly too heavy for her shoulders, and sighed. When she saw her mother standing in front of her with a big smile, she thought she was not out of the woods yet.

"Are you ready for a family dinner?"

"We're never prepared enough for that." Emma whispered, more to herself than in answer to her mother. She hung up her jacket when she finally met Snow's gaze, apparently upset by her reply.

"Thanks …"

"Sorry Mom. I'm so tired, don't take it personally." Emma took a breath and answered with a smile a bit forced, mainly to show her goodwill. "I'm ready for a good dinner with my family. But after a long and essential shower …" She finally replied as she felt her tank top stick to her skin.

Her mother nodded and then returned to her occupation.

In the shower, Emma remembered the storm, the anger, the magic. Their fight against Rumplestiltskin had been tough but they had somehow managed to repel the monster. Even so, she had not heard from him since that day. She was expecting, any time now, to see him appear suddenly to ask her explanations about Henry's father. What was his interest? Emma got the answer from the ex-cat – Captain Hook. It's a small world. Throughout the globe, she had met Rumplestiltskin's son, she had fallen in love with him and they had conceived Henry eleven years ago. This story seemed to her far-fetched but who was she to judge? The daughter of Snow White and Charming? Also having powers that she did not know until then!

At this disconcerting idea, she stared at her hands and then waved them like the wizards of her native world, but nothing happened. She wondered if she could replicate the magic shield she had invoked with Regina. Regina – thinking of her made white sparks crackle between her fingers. It was not the first time she thought of her lover in the shower, but it was the first time since they had combined their magic and defeated the Dark One. It triggered something in her, something powerful and uncontrollable.

Suddenly, she heard a noise in the bathroom. She cut off the water for a moment as a shadow approached the shower curtain. Emma held her breath and began to open it first. The blonde screamed and jumped out of her skin as the curtain opened abruptly.

"Regina?!"

Emma was holding her chest, she thought she was dying of a heart attack.

"Sorry, I did not want to scare you." Replied the Queen in all her glory, her smile, her manners, her look, all recalled the fallen monarch. It had become a source of arousal for Emma.

She jumped again when her worried mother knocked on the bathroom door.

"Emma?! You're okay? I heard a scream."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just almost fell."

"Oh ok. Be careful then!"

"Yes Mom!"

"Ooh, Mommy worries about her little girl …" Whispered mockingly the brunette, who was undressing.

"Shh … If she hears you she'll wring my neck!"

"Maybe you should leave the door unlocked? Just in case …" Continued Snow.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done!" Emma rolled her eyes. Her mother could be so protective sometimes. Assuming that Snow had left, Emma looked back at Regina. "What are you doing here? It could have been my mother in the shower!"

"I actually counted on it … Well, I'll do with the girl." Regina replied, feigning a disappointed pout.

Emma laughed at the nonsense of her brunette who did not take long to join her.

Regina stuck her body against her Savior who sighed with pleasure, she then leaned over to caress her lips with hers.

"I heard your call …" Breathed the Queen.

"A-ah? A call? I didn't call you …" Emma managed to reply despite her growing desire to finally put her lips against those of her lover.

"Your magic did it, look …" Regina turned her eyes to Emma's hands.

They were crackling again, copying purple manifestations in the palm of her lover's hands. She approached one of her hands from Regina's, the tension became more and more intense. When their fingers intertwined, the two women no longer resisted touching and kissing each other. Their bodies were one against the other, filled with a burning passion. It became more and more difficult for them to restrain themselves. Yet they had to be as discreet as possible, it was both frustrating and exhilarating for Emma who was now hanging on Regina, legs around her waist, arms around her neck. They kissed passionately when the Queen took advantage of the Savior's disadvantaged position, she pressed her against the wall of the shower and fingered her roughly. She stifled the scream of the blonde by pressing a little more her lips on hers but did not lower the pace so far. She held Emma's waist firmly with her second hand and controlled the pace as much as the vigor of her comings and goings. The bathroom was filled with a colorful cloud, the color of their respective magics – one darker and thicker than the other.

They were breathless so they stopped for a moment the kissing session to look straight into each other's eyes. Their magic was there too, shading their irises. Regina's were brown and purple while Emma's were a mix of green, ivory and golden. They remained a moment to contemplate the beauty of their eyes, feeling all the love they had for each other, then resumed their activity with fervor, as if their life depended on it.

Regina felt Emma's legs tighten around her and her nails sink slightly into her back as she reached a powerful but silent orgasm. She had to hold her against her as her thighs slid down. They felt dizzy, as intoxicated by the smoke that was now dissipating. Regina kissed her lover one last time before getting out of the shower. Emma already felt the lack of their caresses.

"Why are you leaving ?" Asked the blonde with a pout.

"Because I'm not going out of the bathroom arm in arm with you in front of your parents." Regina smiled at Emma's lack of common sense when she was full of post-orgasmic endorphins. Still in shock after such pleasure, the Savior was sitting in the shower, still trying to get her breath back. "And I leave Henry at home?"

"Obviously not. The family dinner is with my parents, Henry and … you?" Emma answered while getting up.

"Yes. Your mother invited me this morning, pretending that 'now we had to leave our grudges aside and find a way to form a real family'." Regina made a face as she put on her skirt. "I had to accept it quickly to stop her tirade. Even at the other side of town I could see rainbows and birds dancing over her head."

Emma laughed at this idea, her mother was sometimes a real cliché of herself.

"It's especially necessary to convince my father …"

"Think about it. I'm supposed to be here by 15 minutes, so hurry out of there to put on something sexy."

"Hey, give me some time! I have to take another shower because of you!"

"Phew … You're complaining, really?" Now dressed, Regina lightly kissed Emma who barely had time to enjoy it. She now found herself stretching her lips to emptiness. She groaned in frustration, letting the water run down her face again.

Once clean, she finally came out of the shower, dried her body and opened her wardrobe. She examined her clothes and wanted to wear a simple t-shirt and sweatpants but that would not have been to Regina's taste. Especially that the Queen was always perfectly dressed, sexy but professional. The blonde did not have chic or elegant clothes, but she knew what the brunette liked. She put on a pair of blue jeans that perfectly hugged her curves, a white top with a cleavage to captivate a particular person. She quickly put on her makeup, and when she heard the doorbell, rushed to the door before her mother had time to move. Mary-Margaret was a little tense and smiled at David, who joined her in the same state.

Emma opened the door to the two loves of her life. Henry's face was hidden behind a large bunch of flowers as his adoptive mother smiled warmly, delighted by her lover's choice of clothes. The Queen detailed her for a brief moment but it was enough to make the little sparks reappear in the Savior's hands. Regina winked at her, glad to cut a dash.

"Hey, welcome! Come in!" Said Emma finally. Not knowing what to say, she shifted to let them in. Henry handed the flowers to Snow, who took them and caressed his head, then he went to hug his biological mother and went to his grandfather who raised him in the air.

Regina hugged Emma and then pulled away quickly, feeling too uncomfortable in front of her – step-parents? – for a longer greeting. She nodded at Snow and Charming and the little group was now in a circle, smiling at each other, now feeling closer. Regina was not really used to it, so she pulled away a bit to take off her coat that Emma grasped.

"I'm happy you're here … again." Emma took advantage of the coat still in their respective hands to caress one of hers. Regina gave her a slightly tense smile and Emma held back a laugh. "Don't worry. They won't bite."

"But I do …" Replied the brunette who was trying to relax as best as she could.

After half an hour, the atmosphere was already more relaxed. The discussions were far from idle and Emma felt from time to time a hand on her thigh. An affectionate gesture that caused her intense heart palpitations.

A comfortable silence came suddenly as the Prince decided to address the Queen without looking up from her plate.

"So Regina, when do you think to make my daughter an honest woman?"

She almost choked on the food she had just put in her mouth while Emma stared at him, dumbfounded. Snow held back a laugh for a moment before letting go.

"Charming! You promised me not to make that joke." Said Mary-Margaret wiping a tear at the corner of her eye. As she calmed down, she stared at the two women in front of her. They continued to stare at the blonde's father. Henry was enjoying the scene in front of him. He ate the food on his plate, imagining his two mothers in a wedding dresses.

"Dad, it's really not funny." Emma snapped, repressing a smile.

Charming had as much trouble as his wife to stop laughing, then threw a sorry look at Regina who would have joined them in their hilarity but had been far too busy finding an answer more worthy of her.

"Henry, can you help me clear the table before serving dessert?" Snow preferred to stay out of the fireballs that would soon cross the room if her husband did not stop his jokes. She would save her grandson too. The boy followed her without flinching, leaving the other three seated.

Regina took a serious look sipping the rest of her wine, then answered with the same utterance as Charming a few minutes ago.

"To answer your question David, I had thought to do it next month, they announce better temperatures. Your daughter is so much more appetizing with cleavages than turtlenecks."

The blonde had not had a good idea when she also finished her drink when the Queen was defying the Prince. The contents of her mouth spat out on her father's face and everywhere on the table.

She burst out laughing at the shocked look of the man in front of her. Regina had always had a talent for repartee and it was an irresistible part of her charm. The brunette was mentally keeping score and smiled at her father-in-law. The latter smiled at her then sponged his face with a table napkin, he seemed to give her this point.

"Ok, you two are now level." Emma interrupted, getting up to help her mother in the kitchen.

"My husband is still alive?" Snow hurried to ask, putting a scoop of ice cream on Henry's plate.

"More alive than ever. He seems to be having fun with Regina and it's mutual. I cannot believe it!"

"I knew that if Charming had known Regina as I knew her, he would like her! I'm glad he's trying to appreciate the person she is now. I was afraid that he would dig in his heels and reject your relationship."

"Well, after all she did to you, it would've been understandable."

"As far as I'm concerned, the Evil Queen is dead at the same time as this curse." As she handed her the plate, Snow's smile suddenly grew as she heard the laughter coming from the dining room. "And I think your father is of the same opinion."

Later in the evening, Emma was still amazed at the good atmosphere that had prevailed throughout the dinner and after. Regina took her aside – although there was no place to be in private in this damn loft – to offer to spend the night at her house. Emma did not have time to answer that Snow dropped a duffel bag at her feet while continuing her way to her husband and grandson, both busy playing a fighting game on TV. The blonde smiled as she looked at the brunette again.

"I think I have permission."


End file.
